


Dovnitř ze zimy od Beth H

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: K čemu je špeh, který nemá komu podávat hlášení? Navazuje na konec šestého dílu.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Dovnitř ze zimy od Beth H

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In From the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91731) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



#### Část první: To, co si vybereš

Mnohem raději by pokojně spal v milencově pevném obětí… nebo pokud by toto bylo příliš nepravděpodobné přání, tak by se mohl zakusovat do zapečeného hovězího s ledvinkami na víně, což byla specialita u Bílého jelena na Leadenhall Street. Dal by přednost i dohánění papírování, které na něj vždy čekalo v jednom či druhém jeho oficiálním zaměstnání.

Kingsley Pastorek by dělal spoustu věcí raději, než aby stál ve stínech krysami zamořené uličky v mudlovském Londýně a čekal na informace od muže, který pravděpodobně nikdy nedorazí.

Byla to bláznovská pochůzka. Že se tu Snape objeví, to zkrátka nebylo možné; musel by si přát vlastní smrt, aby se přiblížil k bystrozorovi z ministerstva méně než osmačtyřicet hodin po té, co spáchal čin tak nevyslovitelně hrůzný, že si nad ním zcela a úplně umylo ruce i těch pár jeho posledních příznivců.

Ale Kingsleyho přítomnost byla odpovědí na poslední žádost, kterou mu Albus předložil, když spolu před čtrnácti dny mluvili a – i kdyby byl blázen – Kingsley nedokázal být lhostejný k Albusovu poslednímu přání.

\--------

__

__

„Je nezbytné, abys tam byl přesně v tu dobu, kterou jsme si domluvili,“ řekl ředitel, „a je ještě nezbytnější, abys šel sám.“

„Co se děje, Albusi?“

Ale stařec ho obdařil pouze tím svým rozčilujícím pousmáním.

„Sám a aniž by ses s některým z našich přátel podělil o to, kam jdeš a s kým se máš setkat. Slíbíš mi, že to pro mě uděláš, Kingsley?“ zeptal se Albus. „Pro dobro nás všech?“

Kingsley se na chvilinku zarazil, a pak se usmál. „Chceš, abych složil Neporušitelný slib?“ prohodil, aby odlehčil atmosféru.

Albus mu úsměv neoplatil. „Věřím, že tvoje slovo bude stačit.“

\--------

Zašuměl vítr a zavířil obaly od brambůrků a odhozenými novinami, jež se povalovaly v průchodu. Lampa na druhém konci uličky zablikala a Kingsley se hůlkou dotkl hrudi, aby posílil zastírací kouzlo, kterým se prve skryl. Lehce se zatřásl, jak se mu chlad zaklínadla přelil po těle.

Proč ho Brumbál požádal, aby sem přišel... samotný?

Jedna z prvních věcí, kterou se jako čerstvý bystrozor naučil, byla, že na akce se nikdy nevydáváme bez zálohy, a to také vždycky bylo jedno ze základních pravidel Řádu. Už víc než dvě desetiletí nikdy nezapomněl na tohle základní bezpečnostní opatření, a přesto tu teď stál úplně sám, a neměl pro to lepší důvod než prosbu starého a zjevně slábnoucího kouzelníka.

Příliš mnoho let podezírání Albuse Brumbála z vševědoucnosti mu zatemnilo rozum.

Kingsley potřásl hlavou, a pak zastírací kouzlo zrušil. Než udělá něco dalšího, měl by se raději _přemístit_ rovnou do čísla dvanáct na Grimmauldově náměstí a obrátit se na Alastora. Věděl, že ten starý brach bude dozajista zuřit, až mu poví, co dnes večer udělal, ale –

\- lampa znovu zablikala, a zhasla úplně.

Kingsley se prudce otočil, hůlku stále ještě v natažené ruce, a tam stál Severus Snape a vypadal, jako by prohrál bitku s navztekaným maguárem.

Kingsley spolkl pozdrav, který se pro něj během těch posledních tří let stal samozřejmostí, ale uvězňovací zaklínadlo nepoužil. Ne, alespoň tohle Kingsley Albusovi dlužil; nechá Snapea promluvit, než si ho s sebou odvede, ovšem nejdřív ho odzbrojí a zabrání mu v pohybu.

„ _Expelliarmus!_ “

„ _Expelliarmus!_ “

On i Snape proti sobě seslali odzbrojovací kouzlo ve stejnou chvíli a oba si je navzájem odrazili.

„ _Petrificus Totalus!_ “

„ _Petrificus Totalus!_ “

Zase dvě současně seslaná kouzla – a obě svazovací zaklínadla byla okamžitě odražena týmiž štítovými kouzly.

Stál proti Snapeovi, smysly plně v pohotovosti a upnuté na toho druhého, a čekal na nejmenší selhání Snapeovy koncentrace v naději, že v té nelítostné tváři objeví nějaké zranitelné místo, které by mu poskytlo vhodnou příležitost…, ale žádné tam nebylo.

Takže nerozhodně.

A přece… ne tak docela, protože i když Kingsley věděl, že se Snapeovi v souboji vyrovná – když má dobrý den, tak je možná i o něco rychlejší – věděl také, že Snape zná takové kletby a kouzla černé magie, o kterých Kingsley jen četl.

Z počátku si Kingsley myslel, že jsou ty povídačky o Snapeovi nepodložené, ale po té, co byl přítomen více než jednomu hněvivému střetnutí mezi Pošukem a Albusem na téma Snapeových odborných znalostí černé magie, uvědomil si, že se šeptanda zdaleka neblíží pravdě.

Bez zvláštní přípravy – a bez silnějších štítových kouzel, jež si žádný obyčejný kouzelník nedokázal přivolat – byla malá naděje, že se ochrání před těmi nejhoršími kletbami, které proti němu mohou být namířeny. 

Snape to _věděl_ \- a přece žádnou z nich nepoužil, omeziv se jen na ta kouzla, která čekal, že Kingsley nejspíš použije.

Kingsley se zamračil a přál si – ne poprvé, aby byl nějaký způsob, jak zjistit, co se Snapeovi děje v hlavě. Už před léty se naučil, jak svou mysl ochránit před útoky, ale jeho zkušenost s nitrobranou mu nikdy nepomohla proniknout do mnohem obtížnějšího nitrozpytu a pochyboval, že by byl dost mocný, aby se mohl podívat do Snapeovy mysli, i kdyby se nitrozpytcem stát dokázal. Ani Voldemort nebyl schopen – 

Ah, ale to byla právě ta otázka, že? Potřeboval Snape vůbec někdy své myšlenky před Voldemortem skrývat?

Zpráva, kterou o událostech, jež se staly dvě noci před tím na Astronomické věži, podal Alastorovi Harry Potter, byla usvědčující. Ale toho chlapce Snape nezabil – ve skutečnosti ho sotva zranil. Ani se Snape dál nepokoušel Kingsleyho odzbrojit nebo na něj seslat jiné zaklínadlo. Jen tam… tak stál. 

Tohle je Snape.

Je to vrah.

Kingsley dal Albusovi slib, ale… ne.

Kladl si špatnou otázku. Ano Albus ho požádal, aby šel sám, ale ta pravá otázka zní, proč ho požádal, aby vůbec šel. Kingsley a Snape se ve věcech Řádu nikdy v soukromí nescházeli; jediný člověk, se kterým Snape soukromě mluvil o činnosti Smrtijedů, byl právě Albus. A přesto byl Kingsley ani ne čtrnáct dní před Albusovou smrtí požádán, aby slíbil, že se tajně setká se Snapem, tedy právě s tím, jenž bude brzy odpovědný za Albusovu vraždu. Proč by to po něm Albus chtěl, ledaže…

Ledaže Albus nějak věděl, co se má stát… a dál Snapeovi věřil.

Kingsley zkoumal bledou a poškrábanou tvář toho druhého muže ve snaze najít nějakou známku, že byla jeho analýza správná, ale kromě jediného cuknutí v oku – které mohlo být jen hrou sotva patrného světla – nevyčetl nic.

Jeho magie nebyla tak silná jako Snapeova. Nebyl s to použít nitrozpyt. Měl jedině dvě možnosti. Buď porušit slovo dané Brumbálovi a _přemístit se_ pryč z téhle uličky… nebo sklonit hůlku.

Svoje slovo porušit nemohl.

Jakmile Kingsley nemířil přímo na něj, Snape mávl hůlkou a Kingsleymu v tu ránu šlehla přes prsa prudká bolest, jako by ho zasáhl bičem.

„Hlupák jako všichni ostatní!“ zasyčel Snape rozzlobeně. „To se nikdo z vás nenaučil nic o tom, kam vkládat svou důvěru?“

„Zajímavá otázka,“ řekl Kingsley a bojoval přitom s nutkáním podívat se, jestli ho Snapeovo zaklínadlo zranilo do krve. „Jak jsi věděl, že nedorazím s týmem bystrozorů?“

Snape se chladně usmál. „Jedna z výhod jednání s beznadějně naivními.“

Kingsley se významně podíval z jednoho prázdného konce uličky na druhý. „A kde jsou tvoji spiklenci? Jen si odskočili za roh na skleničku?“

Snape byl chvíli zticha, a pak i on sklonil svou hůlku.

„Na tohle nemám čas, Pastorku. Potřebuji se vrátit ke… svým _přátelům_ , než zjistí, že jsem zmizel, a _ty_ si musíš vybrat.“

„Vybrat?“

„Vždycky si musíš z něčeho vybrat, nebo jsi na to ještě nepřišel?“ řekl Snape rázně. „V tuto chvíli je tvůj výběr prostý: večírek pod patronací ministerstva nebo blok mudlovských domů.“

Kingsley svraštil čelo. „O čem to…“

„Na nadcházející týdny jsou naplánovány… rozvratné akce. Jedna se bude týkat neudaného počtu ministerských úředníků – a odpusť mi, když se s tebou v tuto chvíli nepodělím o jejich jména – a ta druhá…

„Mluvíme o úmrtích?“

Snape Kingsleyho obdařil naprosto znechuceným pohledem: „Ne, mluvíme o čajových dýcháncích, ty ubohá náhražko za žáka Havraspáru. Ovšemže mluvíme o úmrtích! Je jen otázka o kolika. V hrubých číslech bude mít ten incident v mudlovské ulici za následek samozřejmě mnohem víc životů, ale třeba máte nějaký vzorec, podle kterého určujete poměrnou hodnotu mudlů vůči kouzelníkům.“

„Snape.“

„Můžu ti dát informaci o jedné z těch dvou akcí.“

„Víš o obou! Určitě můžeš…“

„Ne!“ Odsekl. „Nemůžu. A teď si vyber.“

Kingsleyho zamrazilo, a nemělo to nic společného s tou neobvykle chladnou nocí. Ovšemže Snape nemohl dát detaily obou plánovaných útoků. Přítomnost členů Řádu u jednoho z nich by na Snapeův život kladla riziko, jejich přítomnost u obou by Snapeovi podepsala rozsudek smrti. 

A ať už si Kingsley vybere cokoliv, _osobně_ tím odsoudí k smrti nevinné lidi.

Zhluboka se nadechl a těžce vydechl. „Kolik Vol… kolik lidí o těch plánech ví?“

Snape se zachmuřil. „Řekl jsem, aby sis vybral, Pastorku. Dokud to neuděláš, další slovo ode mě neuslyšíš.“

„A já si nevyberu, dokud nebudu vědět, o kterém plánu ví víc tvých… kolegů,“ řekl Kingsley.

„Co na tom sejde?“

„Čím víc lidí bude v podezření, tím je to pro tebe bezpečnější.“

„Jak dojemné,“ řekl Snape uštěpačně. „Netušil jsem, že ti na mně tolik záleží.“

„Na čem mi záleží, je udržet našeho špeha naživu,“ odpověděl Kingsley naštvaně. „Když už jsme zaplatili tak vysokou cenu, abys nám zůstal.“

Na Snapeově tváři se objevil pohled plný zuřivé nenávisti, jaký u něj Kingsley nikdy neviděl, a Kingsley se napjal připraven zvednout hůlku, ale v příštím okamžiku ten pohled zmizel, vystřídán zábleskem čehosi, co vypadalo jako bolest, než se vše usadilo do obvyklých tvrdých linií.

„Možná že přeci jen nejsi takový hlupák,“ řekl Snape.

Kingsley si informace, které dostal, rychle zapamatoval: řada domů v Congleton Grove ve dvě ráno následující středu. Čtyři Smrtijedi měli za úkol dohlédnout, aby nikdo nepřežil, ale nedostojí své povinnosti – tak jako bude Kingsley, díky své volbě, brzy nést tíhu vědomí, že nedostál svému slibu zajistit bezpečí kouzelnického společenství.

Přál si, aby věděl, zda volil správně – nebo jestli vůbec _mohl_ volit správně.

„Musíme si domluvit další setkání, a měli bychom to udělat teď,“ řekl Kingsley konečně. „Za daných okolností nebudou sovy dost bezpečné a používat Patrony není vhodné.“

„Souhlasím, Moody by toho mého nejspíš okamžitě zaklel.“

I když se Kingsley snažil, nemohl zabránit, aby se mu na rty nevkradl úsměv.

„Potřebujeme se sejít za čtrnáct dní někde v mudlovském Londýně, s náhradní schůzkou tři dny na to pro případ, že by se tam jeden z nás nemohl dostavit. Znám jedno místo, hotel Royal Scot na Kings…“

„Najdu to,“ řekl Snape netrpělivě. „Zamluv pokoj na jméno… Princ.“

Kingsley se na něj nevlídně podíval, pak přikývl.

„Ještě něco, než se odporoučím, Pastorku? Třeba bys chtěl nějaké upřímné ujištění, že nevedu ani tebe ani další členy řádu do pasti?“

„Jaké ujištění bys mi ty mohl dát, Snape?“ Zeptal se Kingsley ostře, aniž si všímal toho zlostného pohledu, který přelétl Snapeovu tvář. „Jaké ujištění bychom mohli _jeden druhému_ dát? Učiním taková bezpečnostní opatření, jaká budou potřeba, a jsem si jistý, že ty uděláš totéž, ale prozatím se můžu řídit jen posledními slovy člověka, který tu už není, abych se na něj obrátil pro radu.“

„Pastorku,“ náhle zněl Snapeův hlas syrově. „Já…“

Kingsley čekal, ale jestli měl Snape v úmyslu říct něco víc, jeho slova pohltilo kvílení blížící se sanitky.

„Takže za čtrnáct dní,“ řekl nakonec Snape.

„Za čtrnáct dní,“ odpověděl Kingsley, ale Snape už se _přemístil_ a Kingsleyho slova dozněla nevyslechnuta ve studené, tmavé uličce.

#### Část druhá: Co si přeješ

Po téměř patnáct let Severus Snape snášel způsob života, ke kterému se zjevně vůbec nehodil. I když nikdy nesouhlasil s až příliš dobře známým obviněním jistých lidí, že je „misantropický mizera“, i on uznával, že by jeho život byl mnohem pohodlnější, kdyby jeho povolání nevyžadovalo, aby trávil tolik času s… lidmi.

Čas od času rozvíjel plány, jež by mu umožnily vymanit se z nekonečného kruhu vyučování, povinností ředitele koleje a schůzí profesorského sboru, a přitom dál plnit jeho úlohu v Řádu, ale pokaždé, když to téma nadhodil, Albus jen pozvedl obočí a pravil: „Myslím, že pro takový krok snad ještě není ta pravá doba, Severusi.“

Ovšem, Severuse v Bradavicích nic nedrželo – žádná ministerská vyhláška, žádné stěží zastřené výhrůžky. Jen jistota vědomí, že ředitel chce, aby zůstal – a tak zůstal, ačkoliv si stále přál, aby se jednoho dne zjevila schůdná alternativa.

Dávej pozor, co si přeješ.

Schůze profesorského sboru – o kterých si Severus často myslel, že byly navrženy jako zkouška kouzelníkových schopností přestát mučení mysl otupující nudou – byly nyní vskutku věcí minulosti, ale nahradily je mnohem častější a ještě méně vítané „besedy“ s Belatrix a tím plíživým hlodavcem Červíčkem. Sotva čtrnáct dní strávených v jejich společnosti a Severus toužil téměř bolestně po jediné další hodině nuceného poslechu debaty mezi Filiusem a Minervou o jejich postojích k teorii přizpůsobivosti hůlek.

Narcisa (která neoblomně odmítala opustit Tkalcovu ulici a vrátit se na Malfoyovo panství, dokud se její syn nebude moci bezpečně vrátit s ní) se na začátku postarala o malou úlevu od Belatrixiny a Červíčkovy čím dál tím protivnější společnosti, ale po pár dnech přestala být i její přítomnost vítaná. Byla pravda, že se Severus už nemusel starat o povinnosti ředitele koleje, ale mít na krku nekonečné rýpání a stížnosti Luciusovy zdánlivě naivní ženy bylo zrovna tak – a možná ještě víc – bolestivé, jako se potýkat s celou kolejí pubertálních Zmijozelských.

Ten jeden Zmijozelský, za kterého mu ještě zůstala nějaká odpovědnost, no… stačí říct, že Severus se téměř dokázal ohlédnout za tím agresivním obstrukčním chováním, jímž se Draco vyznačoval v šestém ročníku, a cítit přitom jistou něžnost – tak lhostejným se Draco stal ve dnou týdnech po odchodu z Bradavic. Ten zatracený kluk se ani nemohl obtěžovat pohnout z pohovky bez výslovného příkazu, a ačkoliv učinil jakýsi pokus přečíst si knihy, které mu Severus vrazil do ruky (byť tím nejpovrchnějším způsobem), otevřeně odmítl cvičit kouzlení - _zvlášť_ obranu proti černé magii. Jen o měsíc dřív by se Severus vysmál každému, kdo by nadhodil, že mu vyučování přešlo do krve, ale frustrace, kterou cítil z Dracova paličatého odmítání naučit se právě ty věci, které by ho v nadcházejících bitvách mohly udržet naživu, způsobila, že si Severus začal myslet, že se možná, docela proti své vůli, přece jen stal učitelem.

Severus vklouzl rukama do kabátu, pohlédl přitom na nedotčený talíř s večeří, který si před hodinou přinesl do svého pokoje, a zavrtěl hlavou. Dělalo se mu špatně i jen z pomyšlení na jídlo, a trvalo to tak už pár dní, ale to prázdno, jež cítil uvnitř, bylo rozptylující a Severus si dnes v noci na schůzce s Pastorkem žádné rozptylování nemohl dovolit. Vzal do ruky jednu plněnou taštičku, stále ještě teplou díky ohřívacímu zaklínadlu, které před tím použil, a přinutil se ukousnout si.

To se ukázalo jako chyba. Kdyby nevěděl, že to není možné, byl by si myslel, že ho otrávili, tak odporná to byla chuť. S větším úsilím, než by mělo být potřeba, se Severus zdržel vyplivnout to sousto na zem, načež si lokl neslazeného čaje a zakroužil jím v ústech, dokud se zahořklá chuť nezačala vytrácet.

Třeba až se vrátí, pomyslel si Severus, když vyklouzl ven a _přemisťoval se_ na Kings Cross Road, tak zase zkusí něco sníst.

\--------

Severus potřeboval tři pokusy, než se mu podařilo seslat svou novou (a tudíž stále ještě málo vyzkoušenou) hůlkou kouzlo, které by mu dovolilo projít prakticky bez povšimnutí vstupní halou hotelu Royal Scot, ale nakonec se mu to přece podařilo – i recepční pro něj měl sotva víc než neurčitý úsměv, když si od něj bral knihu hostů a hledal mezi podpisy jméno „Princ“.

Prošel kolem výtahu, otevřel dveře na požární schodiště, a vystoupal po něm do druhého patra. Bez obtíží našel číslo 216, potěšen, že Pastorek vybral rohové apartmá, kdyby nadešla nutnost rychle se vzdálit.

Méně už ho potěšilo, když z místnosti cestou k jejím dveřím slyšel vycházet hlasy. Vytáhl hůlku a beze slova použil _Alohomora_ , přestože si byl jistý, že by Pastorek nebyl tak naivní, aby bezpečnost pokoje svěřil zaklínadlu, jež většina dětí znala, než dosáhla puberty, ale jemné cvaknutí otevírajícího se zámku téhle domněnce odzvonilo.

Severus skousl svůj hněv a tiše vstoupil do dveří. Vykoukl za roh a spatřil blikotající světlo mudlovské televize, zvuk ztlumený, což vysvětlovalo ty hlasy, které prve slyšel, protože Pastorek byl v místnosti sám. Opíral se o čalouněnou pelest postele, jednu dlouhou nohu nataženou, druhou ohnutou v koleni a podpírající malý zápisník.

Jaký naprostý idiot, pomyslel si Severus a zuřivost se mu vrátila plnou silou. Jak se ve jménu všech bohů Pastorkovi podařilo takhle dlouho přežít jako bystrozor? Pokoj bez ochrany, on sám napůl spí a věnuje víc pozornosti mudlovské zábavě, než tomu, že by kdokoliv mohl nepovšimnut vstoupit. Patřilo by mu, aby…

„Jdeš pozdě, Snape.“ Pastorkův hluboký hlas zněl pobaveně. Severus zúžil oči. S dalším krokem k posteli si uvědomil, že Pastorka ve skutečnosti nepřistihl tak nepřipraveného, jak si předtím představoval, alespoň pokud se dalo soudit podle hůlky, která Severusovi mířila přímo na prsa.

„Ty dveře?“ zeptal se Severus.

„Zakleté proti nezvaným hostům, a s pěknou řádkou docela ošklivých samočinných obraných kouzel naladěných přímo na kouzelnický podpis.“

Severus svraštil čelo. „Nic takového jsem neobjevil.“

„Stáhl jsem ochranu, jakmile jsem věděl, že jsi dorazil. Když jsem se zapisoval, nastavil jsem na recepci poplach.“

„A kdybych se recepci úplně vyhnul?“

„Stejný poplach jsem nastražil na každý výtah a dveře v hotelu,“ řekl Pastorek zřetelně podrážděným hlasem. „A teď jestli jsi skončil se zkoumáním, jaké mám schopnosti dělat svou práci, co kdyby sis sedl a pustili jsme se do toho?“

Pastorek se posadil a posunul na jeden konec postele, takže na druhém zbyl dostatek místa, ale Severus se na něj jen opovržlivě podíval, a pak se záměrně vzdálil na opačnou stranu místnosti a usadil se ke stolku z ořechového dřeva. Pastorek pokrčil rameny, posbíral své papíry a připojil se k němu.

„Než začneme, dáš si něco k pití? Nebo třeba k jídlu? Nevěděl jsem, jak dlouho tu budeme, tak jsem objednal porci sendvičů.“

Severus na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Netuším, Pastorku, kde jsi vzal ten mylný dojem, že to je přátelské posezení, ale…“

„U všech čertů, Snape…, co kdybys zkusil půl minuty nedávat najevo svůj názor,“ řekl Pastorek a natáhl se po sklenici pikantní nakládané zeleniny. „A pokud mě nepřesvědčíš o opaku, je v téhle místnosti jen jeden člověk, který má právo být nepřátelský a podezíravý, a ty to nejsi. Jestli nechceš nic jíst, v pořádku, ale byl to mizerný den a já mám hlad.“

Pastorek si vzal jeden krajíc celozrnného pšeničného chleba a rozetřel po tlustě ukrojeném čedaru nakládanou zeleninu, zatímco Severus seděl mlčky se založenýma rukama a přál si, aby mohl zarazit to náhlé kručení ve svém prázdném žaludku.

„Poslyš,“ řekl Pastorek a podíval se přitom na Severuse, „nezabilo by tě, kdybys tu a tam ustoupil. Je to jen zatracený sendvič.“

Severus na ten „zatracený sendvič“ vrhl rychlý pohled, a pak se zadíval jinam. „Nemám hlad.“

Pastorek si odfrkl. „Tvůj žaludek říká něco jiného. Podívej, rozkrojím to napůl a talíř nechám ležet mezi námi. Jestli chceš, vezmi si. Můžeš si dokonce vybrat tu _neotrávenou_ půlku, ty podezíravý protivo.“

„Možná… v zájmu projevení důvěry,“ řekl Severus pomalu a konečně se natáhl pro vzdálenější polovinu.

Ti dva muži udělali se sendviči – dvěma čedarovými a jedním rostbífovým – krátký proces, a přitom rozmlouvali. Ani jeden neměl nic naléhavého, ačkoliv Severus Pastorka podezíral, že před ním nějaké informace skrývá, což bylo naprosto v pořádku. Severus znal své schopnosti, když přišlo na zatajení informací před Pánem zla, ale nebyl tak domýšlivý, aby věřil, že není možné přistihnout jej nepřipraveného.

On toho měl na oplátku málo pro Pastorka. Pokud Voldemort plánoval novou ofenzívu, nebylo to nic, o co by se chtěl podělit. Což by Severusovi dělalo víc starostí, kdyby si myslel, že jiní Smrtijedi do Voldemortových plánů zasvěceni jsou, ale nezdálo se, že by to byl ten případ.

„Nemluvil ani s Belatrix Lestrangeovou?“ zeptal se Pastorek. „Jsi si jistý?“ 

„Ovšemže jsem si jistý,“ utrhl se Severus. „Věděl bych, kdyby se s ním scházela. Vždycky se kolem ní drží takový pach, když se...“

„Řekni mi, že se nechystáš rozebírat Voldemortův sexuální život.“

„Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tak útlocitný,“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„Nejsem. Jen si chci zkontrolovat, jestli mám po ruce lektvar proti nevolnosti – pro jistotu.“

Severus se chtě nechtě musel zasmát. „Můžeš si být jistý, že mezi těmi dvěma nikdy noci nespoutané vášně nebyly. Dává přednost... pasivnější společnosti, než jakou kdy Bela dokázala poskytnout. Každopádně si ji k sobě nezavolal víc než čtrnáct dní, a Pettigrewa také ne.“

„Vsadím se, že se jim to nelíbí.“

„Ty máš tedy talent na zdrženlivé vyjadřování. ‚Nepříčetná hysterická fúrie‘ by snad lépe vyvolávala představu toho, jak se teď věci mají.“

„Tak zlé?“

„ _Přesně_ tak zlé... a Belatrix je ještě horší.“

Kingsley se zazubil, a pak si vytáhl zápisník a prolistoval prvních pár stránek.

„Takže... chtěl by ses nějak vyjádřit k tomu, jak bychom se tohle léto měli vypořádat s Harrym? Ještě jeden týden nebo tak bude u své tety, ale...“

„O kom přesně mluvíš, když říkáš ‚my‘, Pastorku?“

„O Řádu samozřejmě.“

„Nemysli si, že mě do té společnosti můžeš počítat,“ řekl Severus ostře. „Už ne.“

„Nebuď hlupák, Se... Snape. Ovšemže jsi pořád členem.“

„Jsi úplný blázen, jestli si myslíš, že uvěřím, že mezi vámi budu ještě někdy vítán, nebo že někoho bude i jen malinko zajímat, jaký je můj názor na Pottera.“ vyštěkl Snape. „Bez... ne, _byl_ jsem členem. Teď? Jsem jen nevěrný Smrtijed, který nejspíš brzy zaplatí nejvyšší cenu za zradu svého pána.“

„Voldemort není tvůj pán.“

„Ne? Myslíš, že ne?“ zeptal se Severus hlasem náhle vysokým a řezavým. „Budu si pamatovat, že jsi tohle řekl, až budu příště na zemi líbat lem jeho roucha!“

Na okamžik byl Pastorek – výraz nečitelný – zticha, pak se mu na tváři objevilo znechucení. „Poslyš, Snape – och, k čertu s tím... už ti tak nebudu říkat. Známe se víc než deset let, nebo ti to nějak vypadlo... Severusi?“

Severuse příliš zaměstnávalo opanování vlastního prudkého dechu, takže se na bystrozora jen zamračil.

„Víš, kde jsem strávil dnešek, zatímco ty jsi byl doma a Voldemort tě k sobě _nevolal_? Byl jsem na svém třetím pohřbu za zrovna tolik týdnů.“

Severus zatnul zuby. Odmítal na sebe vzít celou vinu za smrt Ludo Pytlouna – koneckonců Pastorkovi dal možnost ochránit jednoho ze svých kolegů z ministerstva; nebyla to jeho vina, že zvolil jinak.

„Pytloun byl...“

„ _Pytlounův_ pohřeb byl včera, a ano, na tom jsem taky musel být, z titulu své oficiální funkce, i když Brousek zatraceně dobře věděl, že Pytloun bral celé roky úplatky od Voldemortových stoupenců. Pytloun byl oblíbený u voličů, a to je jediné na čem záleží.“

„Takže... dnešní pohřeb?“ zeptal se Severus pomalu.

„Rodina, Severusi. Sotva jsem tu dívku znal, ale byla to rodina.“

Severus svraštil čelo. Že by byl nějaký neplánovaný útok? Nebo hůř, plánovaná vražda, o níž nic nevěděl?

„Vážně jsi si myslel, že Pytloun bude jediný, koho při tom útoku zabijí? Nikdy se na veřejnosti neobjevil bez toho, že by si s sebou vedl alespoň jednoho asistenta.“

„A ta dívka patřila mezi Pytlounovy asistenty?“

Pastorek přikývl. „Angelina, nejstarší dcera bratrancova syna. Blázen do sportu. Teprve před rokem dokončila školu.“

Angelina Johnsonová. Svůj poslední rok v Bradavicích byla kapitánkou nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Překvapivě dobrá v lektvarech: tolik, že zvažoval požádat Minervu, aby jí navrhla zapsat si kurz pro pokročilé, ale nakonec nic neřekl. Kdyby ano – kdyby se její studia vyvíjela jiným směrem – změnilo by to nějak, co se stalo?

„Je mi... líto tvojí rodinné ztráty.“

„Jak jsem řekl, sotva jsem tu dívku znal,“ pravil Pastorek rozhodně, a pak tišeji dodal, „všichni přinášíme oběti.“

Severus lehce sklonil hlavu v souhlasu.

„Vlastně, _je_ tu něco, o čem si musíme pohovořit, než odejdu, Pa... Kingsley. Když jsem opustil Bradavice, nemohl jsem si s sebou vzít jisté věci, a teď samozřejmě nejsem v postavení si je vyzvednout.“

Pastorek se na Severuse dlouze pátravě podíval, než odpověděl: „A co je to za... věci?“

„Nějaké přísady do lektvarů z mých soukromých zásob, ke kterým těžko přijdu za daného politického ovzduší, a jež budu potřebovat, jestli mám...“

„Nepřinesu ti nic, co se použije na nějaký Voldemortův jed, Snape!“

Ach ano... zdá se, že se vrátili na začátek poněkud rychleji, než Severus čekal. Nevadí. Bude prostě –

„Promiň, Severusi. To bylo nemístné. Co jsi se chystal říct?“

„ _Chystal_ jsem se říct, že jestli si chcete být jistí, že ten vlkodlak, při těch příležitostech, kdy se mu podaří vyklouznout z Šedohřbetovy smečky, neroztrhá sestřenku svého mrtvého milence na kousky, byl bych připraven uvařit vlkodlačí lektvar, ale o přísady si přirozeně nebudu moci říci svému současnému... zaměstnavateli.“

„To je nesmírně velkorysá nabídka, Se...“

„A dál,“ pokračoval Severus, aniž věnoval pozornost Pastorkovým zbytečným díkům, „budu potřebovat, abys mi přinesl sedm lahviček, které obsahují jisté vzpomínky. Pět z nich je u mě, skryty pomocí řady kouzel, k nimž ti dám klíč, budeš-li souhlasit. Šestá a sedmá jsou v pracovně... úřadující ředitelky.“

Jak je pro všechno na světě možné, pomyslel si sklíčeně Severus, když se obrátil k oknu a nevidomě zíral skrz sklo, že je schopen přestát účinky kletby Cruciatus téměř bez hlesu, a přitom jen letmé pomyšlení na Albuse sedícího za stolem, usmívajícího se na něj – tak jak to už nikdy neudělá – je téměř nesnesitelné?

„Severusi?“

Pastorkův hlas byl tichý a plný pochopení – a Severus neodolatelně zatoužil vytáhnout hůlku a na místě ho uřknout.

„Co?“

„Udělám všechno, co budu moci, abych získal, o co jsi mě požádal, ale ty dvě vzpomínky v... Minervině pracovně. Na co jsou to vzpomínky?“

Severus se zasmál, ale byl to drsný a docela neradostný smích.

„Přeji si, abych to věděl, Kingsley. Upřímně si přeji, abych to věděl.“

#### Část třetí: Pravdy, jež v sobě ukrýváš

Přesvědčivé lhaní Kingsleymu nikdy nečinilo potíže, což částečně vysvětlovalo, proč si obecně dával tolik práce, aby říkal pravdu vždy, když to bylo možné.

Ne snad celou pravdu, ale svým způsobem to pravda byla.

Byla například naprostá pravda, že mezi bystrozory oficiálně pověřenými vyšetřováním Snapeova případu nebyl žádný člen Řádu, kteroužto skutečnost Kingsley jen tak mezi řečí připomenul Pošukovi Moodymu, když spolu ti dva jednou večer seděli nad skleničkou. „Ale obavy bych neměl,“ pokrčil Kingsley rameny. „Jsem si jistý, že mi řeknou, až přijdou s nějakými užitečnými důkazy... dříve či později.“

Byla také pravda, že ministr kouzel rychle ztrácel trpělivost s nedostatkem pokroku v oné záležitosti, z čehož byl Gawain Robards, nový šéf oddělení bystrozorů, krajně nervózní. „Nemůže čekat zázraky, Gawaine,“ řekl Kingsley, když následující ráno seděl v Robardsově kanceláři. „Dal jsi na ten případ dobrý tým. Pravda, trochu nezkušený, ale on Brousek taky není úplně nerozumný, ne?“

Semínka byla zaseta a na konci pracovního dne vzešla. Deset minut po té, co se Kingsley vrátil domů (mudlovský ministerský předseda z úřadu odešel dřív kvůli návštěvě divadelního představení s manželkou), přiletěla sova se vzkazem, jestli by mu nevadilo zaskočit během příští půl hodiny na ministerstvo.

Když vešel do Robardsovy kanceláře, Moody už tam byl, seděl si pohodlně na židli a tvářil se tak spokojeně, jako by docela bez pomoci přišel na lék proti kletbě Cruciatus.

„Alastora Moodyho znáš, že, Kingsley?“ zeptal se Robards roztržitě, načež potřásl hlavou. „O čem to mluvím. Byl přece jedním z tvých instruktorů, když jsi se učil na bystrozora.“

Kingsley přikývl a čekal, dokud Robards nepokynul na židli proti svému stolu.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli... _pane_ ,“ řekl Kingsley a snažil se nesmát, když se Pošuk poškrábal prostředníkem na kořeni nosu. „Co tak poslední dobou děláte?“

„Ale, tohle a tamto,“ odpověděl Moody třaslavým hlasem muže třikrát staršího. „Nějaké odborné rady tu a onde, ale ty potíže co jsem míval se stoupačkami jsou –“ 

Robards si odkašlal. „Nemohli byste si vy dva novinky o svých... stoupačkách vyměnit později? Kingsley, myslím si – a Alastor souhlasí, že by byl dobrý nápad poslat do Bradavic někoho s trochu větší vyšetřovací praxí, aby se podíval, jestli našemu týmu něco neuniklo... rozuměj, tak trochu neoficiálně.“

„Jo,“ odfrkl si Moody. „Jelikož _oficiální_ vyšetřovatelé si zřejmě neumí najít ani vlastní prdel vyhledávacím kouzlem.“

„Alastore.“

„Pardon.“

„Tak co, Kingsley?“

„Jasně,“ řekl Kingsley tak zdráhavě, jak jen dokázal. „Prostě někam do své hojné zásoby volného času vecpu další práci.“

Robards si povzdechl. „Podívej, co kdybych zařídil, abys dostal nějaké volno navíc?“

„O jak dlouhém volnu mluvíme?“

„Řekněme dva dny, když na tom začneš dělat dnes večer.“

„Zítra večer – a chci tři dny volna, i pokud nebudu moci přijít s ničím užitečným.“

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi byl v Havraspáru, Pastorku?“

„Představte si, že někdy si _úplně_ jistý nejsem.“

\--------

Když Kingsley dorazil druhý večer do Bradavic, Minerva na něj čekala u hlavního vchodu, aby ho pozdravila. Ze všech členů Řádu to byla právě bradavická ředitelka, koho Kingsley klamal nejméně rád, jenže alespoň prozatím představovala i Minerva možné bezpečnostní riziko, zejména teď, když byla jedním z hlavních kontaktů Potterovic chlapce.

„Oceňuji, že mě necháš ještě jednou se po škole rozhlédnout, zvlášť když už se vám tu moji kolegové motali víc než čtrnáct dní,“ řekl. „Vynasnažím se rušit tak málo, jak jen to bude možné.“

„Víš, že jsi tu vždy vítaný, Kingsley, ačkoliv si oba určitě přejeme, aby to bylo za radostnějších okolností. Ale ráda bych měla nějakou představu, kdy budou sklepení znovu zpřístupněna. Pan Filch projevuje dosti hlasitě svoji nelibost nad tím, že mu vaši bystrozorové brání dělat jeho práci.“

Kingsley přikývl. Projevování „nelibosti“ na sebe u Arguse Filche nepochybně bralo podobu mumlaných hrozeb o okovech a palečnicích.

„Můžeš mu dát vědět, že odstranění štítových kouzel plánujeme na začátek příštího týdne, ačkoliv se obávám, že Snapeovy pokoje necháme nějakou dobu zapečetěné. Proslýchá se, že by tam stále mohlo být pár věcí, ke kterým by se rádi dostali jistí lidé... doufám, že to chápeš.“

„Popravdě,“ pravila Minerva se smutným povzdechnutím, „z této celé situace _chápu_ jen velmi málo. Takže jsi si jistý, že v tobě zájem o společnou večeři s námi ve sborovně nevzbudím?“

„Budu muset odmítnout, Minervo. Čím dřív začnu, tím lépe. Třeba příště?“

„Ovšem.“

„Och, a Minervo? Potřebuji přístup do Alb... do tvé pracovny.“

„Samozřejmě, ale jestli doufáš, že tam něco najdeš, obávám se, že budeš zklamán. Všechny věci osobního rázu zmizely to ráno po... zkrátka už tam nic zajímavého není .“

„Co ředitelův portrét?“

„Stále ještě se nevzbudil,“ odpověděla. „Kéž bych věděla, co mohlo Severuse vést, aby...“ Kingsley sklopil zrak, kdežto Minerva si k náhle vlhkým očím přitiskla často používaný kapesník. „Ne, moje přání nic nezmění, viď?“

Kingsley si přál, aby mohl říct něco, co by ji uklidnilo, ale i kdyby stále nebyl vázán slibem, který dal Albusovi, jeho vlastní přetrvávající pochybnosti by mu nedovolily udělat víc, než vzít její ruce do svých a jemně je stisknout.

Ke schodům do sklepení došel sám, jeho kroky se rozléhaly prázdnými chodbami, a zamířil přímo do zmijozelského křídla. Ministerská štítová kouzla byla vyvinuta, aby dovnitř nevpustila nejen lidi, ale ani duchy a strašidla, avšak Kingsley tam dole nechtěl trávit víc času, než bylo nezbytně nutné.

Když dorazil do Severusových pokojů, hned zavřel dveře a vytáhl pohárek viskózního zlatého gelu, který dostal, a zlehka trochu nanesl na hřbet čtvrté knihy ve spodní polici nejvzdálenější knihovny. Chvíli na to se objevila malá skříňka. Kingsley si klekl na zem, vytáhl krabičku a položil ji před sebe. Jakmile řekl „Citronové dropsy,“ víčko se otevřelo a odhalilo pět skleněných lahviček, jež si dal opatrně do kapes. Když byly lahvičky v bezpečí, znovu skrytou skříňku zapečetil a zamkl dveře, než se vydal do Severusova kabinetu, aby vyzvedl požadované přísady.

Zatím šlo všechno mnohem hladčeji, než se Kingsley obával, zato teď netušil, kde začít hledat ty dvě lahvičky, o kterých mu Severus řekl, že budou v Albusově staré pracovně. Jejich tým už nahlásil, že tam nenašli nic spojeného s vyšetřováním, a Minerva potvrdila, že tam nic osobní povahy nezůstalo.

Když do pracovny vstoupil, první, co Kinsleyho napadlo bylo, že „nic osobní povahy“ je zatraceně nevýstižné. Pochopitelně, Minerva té místnosti teprve musela vtisknout svou pečeť, ale vypadalo to, jako by tam nebylo vůbec nic kromě Albusova starého psacího stolu, čtyř židlí a dřímajících portrétů bývalých ředitelů a ředitelek podél zdí.

Kingsley se postavil před nejnovější přírůstek k jemně pochrupujícím podobiznám a potřásl hlavou.

„Zatraceně, Albusi… co mám dělat teď?“

Na okamžik se víčka postavy v portrétu zachvěla, a Kingsley zadoufal, že se třeba konečně probudí, ale zamumlala jen „strč prst skrz krk,“ a zase se pohroužila do hlubokého spánku.

„Strč prst skrz krk? Albusi, ty jsi byl vždycky zvláštní stařec.“

Kingsley se rozhlédl po místnosti s nadějí, že nějaký jiný portrét bude vzhůru a ochoten mluvit i s tím, kdo zrovna nesedí za ředitelským stolem, ale měl smůlu. Podivně zklamán, byť věděl, že ve skutečnosti nebylo pravděpodobné, že by s ním kterýkoliv z nich promluvil, Kingsley došel ke stolu pro své poznámky – a tam vedle jeho papírů stály _tři_ skleněné lahvičky.

„Ten bláznivý mizera!“ pomyslel si Kingsley a sebral je ze stolu. „Schoval Severusovy vzpomínky se „strč prst skrz krk“ jako ochranou? Naprosto šílené.“ Označil ty tři lahvičky, aby je poznal od těch, které našel u Severuse, a pak ze školy odešel, vděčný, že cestou za bránu na místo pro _přemístění_ nikoho nepotkal.

\--------

Nikdy nebylo pochyb o tom, zda se Kingsley na Severusovy vzpomínky před jejich další schůzkou podívá. Věděl, že ano – a co víc, byl si jistý, že to věděl i Severus, i když spolu o té možnosti nemluvili – ale to neznamenalo, že se Kingsley cítil spokojeně, když stavěl myslánku „vypůjčenou“ z ministerstva na svůj jídelní stůl a naléval do jejích vířících hlubin stříbřitý obsah první křišťálové lahvičky.

O dvě hodiny později se Kingsley dodíval na poslední vzpomínku, kterou si Severus schovával ve svém pokoji. Žádná se netýkala Voldemortovy činnosti – alespoň ne přímo. Místo toho Kingsley shlédl záznam ponižování a týrání, které by mohlo přimět _jeho_ , aby uvažoval o vstupu ke Smrtijedům, kdyby se mu takové věci staly v dětství. Kingsley ještě chodil do Bradavic, když se stal ten první incident – kouzelnické přepadení, jež velmi mladého a velmi hubeného Severuse dovedlo až k tomu, že se podělal uprostřed Velké síně. Jak je možné, že si tohle nepamatoval? Mohl snad Albus změnit paměť celé škole? Nezdálo se to proveditelné, ale i kdyby mohl, _pokusil_ by se o takovou věc, jen aby zmírnil útrapy jednoho chlapce?

První ze vzpomínek z Albusovy pracovny také ukazovala Severuse v slzách, ale tentokrát před mnohem menším publikem. Albus seděl ve své pracovně a tiše naslouchal mladíkovi, jenž zrazoval plány jediných přátel, které kdy poznal, v zoufalé snaze přesvědčit svého bývalého ředitele, že to s vystoupením z Voldemortových služeb myslí vážně.

Teprve v další vzpomínce našel Kingsley odpověď, po níž pátral.

__

__

Jednu chvíli padal vířící temnotou a ve druhé už se nacházel před řadou stromů. Nedaleko stál napjatý Severus, ruce založené, pohled rozzlobený.

„Příliš toho považuješ za samozřejmé, Albusi!“

„Nic nepovažuji za samozřejmé, Severusi,“ odpověděl stařec, pro jednou bez známého jemného úsměvu. „Nicméně od tebe čekám, že dostojíš svým povinnostem.“

„A když odmítnu?“ zasyčel Snape. „Zatraceně, Albusi… tohle po mně nemůžeš chtít.“

„Nejsem to já, kdo po tobě něco chce. Složil jsi Neporušitelný slib, a jakkoliv problematickým se toto rozhodnutí může jevit ve světle nových znalostí…“

„Neměl jsem na výběr!“ přerušil ho Severus. „Belatrix už mě podezírala a…“

„Možná že ano, Severusi, ale ty sám jsi mi řekl, že neměla ani důkaz ani plnou důvěru svého pána.“

„Nebyl jsi tam!“

„Ne, nebyl. Ty ano, a musel jsi se rozhodnout. To uznávám – ale proč jsi se nepostaral, abys znal podmínky Narcisina slibu, než jsi s ním souhlasil, je pro mě trochu záhadou.“

„Byl jsem…“

„Cože, Severusi?“ zeptal se Albus a pozvedl obočí. „Obávám se, že jsem tě tak docela neslyšel.“

„Řekl jsem,“ odpověděl Severus, oči v tom šírání planoucí a hlas čím dál vyšší, až skoro ječel, „že jsem byl unavený. Nemyslel jsem. Byl jsem pitomec. To chceš, abych řekl? Udělal jsem další mizernou hloupou chybu v životě plném mizerných hloupých chyb a tentokrát není způsob, jak to vrátit, a já ji _neznásobím_ odpovědností za tvou smrt!“

Kingsley sledoval, jak Severus klesl na zem a rukama si zakryl tvář. Albus potřásl hlavou a klekl si vedle Severuse. 

„Víš, že zemřu, ať učiníš cokoliv,“ řekl jemně.

„Nebudu ten, kdo to udělá,“ řekl Severus, hlas ztlumený rukama. „A najdu nějaký způsob, jak toho pošetilého kluka zastavit, aby neposlouchal rozkazy Pána zla.“

„Nic by mě nepotěšilo víc, než kdybys mohl přispět, aby se mladý pan Malfoy nestal vrahem, ale… Severusi, já _zemřu_ \- spíš dříve než později, jak oba víme – a až ten čas přijde, potřebuji, abys byl připraven udělat cokoliv, co bude nutné, abys zůstal naživu. Nežádám to po tobě lehce; už máš na svědomí víc životů, než jsem si kdy přál. Ale musí to tak být.“

„Albusi, informace,které jsem pro řád poslední dobou dokázal získat, nejsou dost…“

„Přísahám, Severusi… jestli tě budu muset držet pod kletbou Imperius, abys slíbil, že budeš žít, udělám to. Žij, zatraceně, a jestli to neuděláš pro sebe, tak žij pro mě, ty paličatý spratku!“

Severus vydal podivný dusivý zvuk, napůl mezi smíchem a vzlyknutím. „Mistrovská ukázka vašich přesvědčovacích schopností, pane řediteli. Hrozíte použít kletbu, která se nepromíjí, abych souhlasil s vaším příkazem? Nebyla by to Minerva moc ráda slyšela?“

Albus si odfrkl. „Nemysli si, že nebyla v pokušení na tebe takovou kletbu použít – ačkoliv mám podezření, že její styl by bylo spíš Cruciatus.“ Krátce se usmál, a pak se znovu soustředil na mladšího muže. „Severusi, kdyby mělo dojít na nejhorší, chci, abys vyhledal Kingsleyho Pastorka. Ještě jsem mu o ničem neřekl, ale…“

Kingsley opustil myslánku, vrátil vzpomínku zpátky do lahvičky a pak si nalil panáka whisky a jediným douškem ho vypil. Jen Severus mohl složit Neporušitelný slib, aniž by věděl, k čemu se to zavazuje; na to, že byla zmijozelská kolej pověstná pěstováním sklonů svých žáků k pletichaření a intrikám, měl přinejmenším tento Zmijozelský úžasný talent jednat pudově, zrovna jako by byl zařazen do Nebelvíru.

Kingsley každopádně našel, co hledal: podporu pro svůj pocit, že Severus je stále věrný Řádu – nebo alespoň Albusovým přáním, což nakonec vyjde nastejno. Jestli ten rozhovor nebylo nic jiného, než lest na oklamání příliš důvěřivého starce, pak nebylo nutné pojistit si, aby tu vzpomínku nemohl objevit Voldemort.

Nebyl žádný opravdový důvod dívat se na tu poslední – nečekanou – vzpomínku, ale Kingsley nebyl nic než důkladný, a tak ještě jednou vstoupil do vířící temnoty…

__

__

... a skončil v něčem, co Severusova vzpomínka být nemohla.

Místnost, v níž stál, byla tmavá, osvětlená jen jemným blikotáním hvězd na noční obloze za jediným oknem. Severus spal na pohovce, ve tváři vrásky vyčerpání a bolesti. Vlastně vypadal tak jako mnohokrát, když po schůzce s Voldemortem dorazil do čísla dvanáct na Grimmauldově náměstí. 

Komu vzpomínka patří, bylo Kingsleymu jasné, když se otočil, a uviděl, jak se ze dveří, za kterými byla ředitelova pracovna, na Severuse dívá Albus. Opatrný, aby jeho kroky nezpůsobily hluk, jenž by mohl vyrušit Severusův beztak trhaný spánek, si Albus přisunul židli k pohovce a posadil se.

Uplynulo pět minut, než se Albus pohnul, a i pak to bylo, jen aby ze Severusovy tváře odhrnul pramínek zplihlých vlasů. Uteklo dalších deset minut a Kingsley si uvědomil, že _to_ bylo jádro vzpomínky: nebylo to nic více – a nic méně – něž Albus bdící nad spánkem milovaného syna.

Kingsley tu soukromou chvíli nechtěl dál rušit a opustil vzpomínku.

\--------

Navzdory tomu, že už našel, co do Bradavic přišel vyzvednout, strávil Kingsley ve škole většinu následujícího dne a předváděl, jak pokračuje ve svém očividně neplodném pátrání. Robardsova asistentka Elaine Morganová se toho dne pozdě odpoledne přišla podívat, jak pokročil, a když byli ona i Kingsley požádáni, aby se na večeři připojili k osazenstvu hradu, Kingsley nemohl přijít na žádný přesvědčivý důvod, proč pozvání odmítnout.

Večeře se přehoupla ve skleničku po večeři a konverzaci, a když se Kingsley konečně mohl odvolat na únavu a opustit společnost, byla už doba, na kterou si se Severusem domluvil schůzku, dávno pryč. Zastavil se u sebe doma pro myslánku a těch osm křišťálových lahviček a jen doufal, že na něj Severus ještě čeká.

Když dorazil do hotelu, s překvapením – a trochu s obavou – zjistil, že ochrana, kterou si dohodli, chybí. Kingsleymu se podařilo rozpoznat jen jednoduché zamykací kouzlo a tlumivé zaklínadlo, které zabrání lidem na druhé straně dveří vyslechnout jejich rozhovor, ale jim dvěma zvuky zvenčí uslyšet dovolí. Do pokoje vešel poněkud ostražitě, ale Severus byl sám.

A spal.

Po všem tom nadávání na takzvaně „uvolněné předpisy“ oddělení bystrozorů! Nepochybně by bylo jen spravedlivé, kdyby Severuse ve spánku proměnil v ježka. Jenže jak Kingsley vytahoval z kapsy kabátu hůlku, znovu se na Severuse podíval, a ať se propadne, jestli Severus nevypadá zrovna tak unaveně jako v Albusově vzpomínce. To nikdy neselhalo, pomyslel si Kingsley: soucit zdá se vždy přemohl jeho touhu po odvetě.

„Snape?“ řekl. „Severusi? No tak… je čas vstávat.“

„Hm?“ zamumlal Severus a třel si rukou obličej. „O čem to mluvíš? Nespal jsem?“

Kingsley se zasmál: „Jo, a já jsem kosman brazilský.“ Podíval se na stolek a uviděl konvici s kávou. „Je ještě horká?“

„Ta káva? Ano, dal jsem na ni předtím zahřívací kouzlo, což by nebylo potřeba, kdybys dorazil, jak jsi slíbil. Možná se svým časem nemáš nic lepšího na práci než…“

Jak naléval dva šálky kávy, Kingsley se sám pro sebe usmál. Bylo uklidňující vědět, že některé věci se nemění, a stěžující si Severus byl rozhodně jedna z nich.

„Na,“ řekl a podal Severusovi jeden z šálků.“ „Bez cukru, bez mléka, že ano?“

„Ano. Co tě zdrželo?“ zeptal se Severus, svíraje kouřící šálek oběma rukama. „Narazil jsi na potíže při vyzvedávání těch věcí?“

„Vlastně ne. Na potíže jsem narazil při unikání z Minerviných večerních posezení.“

„Rozumím,“ řekl Severus bezvýrazně, než obrátil pozornost zpět ke své kávě. Kingsley ho nechal pít v tichosti; bylo očividné, že Severusovi nechyběl jen pohodlný přístup k přísadám do lektvarů. 

„Takže,“ začal Kingsley, když oba dopili, „nějaké novinky?“

„Ano.“ Severus si založil ruce, jasné znamení, že cokoliv se právě chystal říct, bylo něco, o čem ve skutečnosti mluvit nechtěl. „Pán zla pro nejbližší budoucnost zaměří svou pozornost do světa mudlů. Sestavil jsem seznam možných cílů, ale prozatím není způsob, jak bych mohl zjistit, čemu dá přednost.“ Chvíli nic neříkal a pak se naklonil kupředu. „Nesmí vyjít najevo, že o těchto věcech bystrozorové věděli předem – ne pokud máš nějaký zájem na… neztenčeném přísunu informací.“

Což znamenalo, že jakmile se nějaký bystrozor nebo bystrozorka ukáží na jednom z těch míst, podezření padne plně na Severuse.

„Ovšem. Mudlovská vláda není tak docela bez vlastních prostředků.“ Kingsley okázale ignoroval Severusovo pochybovačné reptání. „Dohlédnu na to, aby si tvůj seznam našel cestu k premiérovi. Ještě něco?“

„Ne. Když mi dáš ty přísady, o které jsem požádal, a… ty vzpomínky, můžu jít.“

Kingsley přikývl, a pak mu podal plátěný pytlík. „Severusi?“

„Co?“ zeptal se Severus, aniž se otočil. „Jestli jde o vlkodlačí lektvar, můžeš Lupinovi říct, že…“

„Nejde o lektvar.“ Kingsley čekal, dokud se k němu ten druhý muž zase neotočil, než pokračoval. „Nevím, jestli budeš mít zájem, ale ‚uvolnil‘ jsem včera z ministerstva jednu myslánku. Nebudu ti ji samozřejmě moci nechat, ale jestli si chceš vzít zpátky některé své vzpomínky, můžeš to teď udělat.“

Výraz v Severusově tváři nebylo možné přečíst.

„Ty vzpomínky na… ty vzpomínky z mého pokoje,“ řekl pomalu,“ jsou na události, které jsem nechtěl, aby Potter viděl při těch svých nešťastných hodinách nitrobrany. Všechny jsem si je během loňského roku znovu prohlédl a… ne, nijak zvlášť si je nepotřebuji vzít zpátky. Znovupřipojením k mým skutečným vzpomínkám by se jen oživily a byly by přístupnější nitrozpytu, než jsou ve své stínové podobě; ani o jedno z toho nestojím. Avšak ty dvě z… ty dvě další vzpomínky, ano… ty bych viděl rád.“

„Fajn,“ řekl Kingsley rozhodnutý prozatím nezmiňovat, že v ředitelově staré pracovně byly lahvičky tři. Položil myslánku na stůl a vytáhl zátku z první křišťálové lahvičky. „První vzpomínka je tu.“

Měl sotva čas nalít si druhý šálek kávy, když se Severus vrátil do přítomnosti, tvář povědomě zachmuřenou.

„Tu si také nenecháš?“ zeptal se Kingsley, zatímco Severus hůlkou vytahoval dlouhé stříbřité prameny z myslánky a vracel je zpátky do prázdné lahvičky.

„Není potřeba,“ odvětil Severus stručně. „Díval jsem se na ni tolikrát, že už je z ní touto dobou skutečná vzpomínka.“

„Nemohl jsi se nabažit trestu?“ řekl zlehka Kingsley, aniž se snažil předstírat, že dobře nevěděl, kterou vzpomínku Severus právě viděl.

„Zjistil jsem, že je… užitečné tu a tam si připomenout, přesně na čí straně jsem – zvlášť po té, co _Potter_ začal chodit do Bradavic.“

Jed v jeho hlase při vyslovení chlapcova jména Kingsleyho na chvíli zarazil. Zřejmě ty zvěsti, že Severusova nechuť k Harrymu Potterovi nebyla jen přetvářka, v sobě měly víc pravdy, než jim přiznával.

„Brzo se budu muset vrátit,“ řekl Severus mnohem vyrovnanějším hlasem, než jaký předvedl před chvílí. „Je toho ještě víc?“

„Ano,“ pravil Kingsley a nalil obsah následují lahvičky do myslánky. „Další nedávná.“

Usadil se a sledoval, jak se Severus naklonil dopředu a znovu vstoupil do jedné ze svých vzpomínek. Byl v ní mnohem, mnohem déle než v té předchozí, ale nakonec se vynořil, bledší než obvykle.

Mlčky vrátil vzpomínku do jejího křišťálového pouzdra, a pak se, stále ještě beze slova, obrátil, jako by chtěl odejít. Leč místo aby pokoj opustil, znovu se otočil a ztěžka opřel o stolek, dlouhé prsty roztažené po jeho ořechovém povrchu.

„Severusi?“

Žádná odpověď. Kingsley vstal ze židle a pomalu Severusovi položil ruku na rameno, trochu překvapen, že ji ten muž okamžitě nesetřásl. Skrz závoj Severusových zplihlých černých vlasů nemohl vidět jeho tvář, ale to napětí, jehož záchvěvy cítil pod kůží, bylo nezaměnitelné.

„Myslím, že by sis raději měl sednout, než upadneš,“ řekl a jemně Severuse odtáhl od stolu a odvedl k posteli. Posadil se vedle něj, ale na nic se neptal, jen se díval na prodřené místo v koberci a čekal.

Konečně uslyšel, jak se Severus zhluboka nadechl a roztřeseně vydechl.

„Já… nevěděl jsem,“ řekl Severus hlasem, jenž byl v té tiché místnosti sotva slyšet.

„Co jsi nevěděl?“ zeptal se Kingsley tiše.

„Jestli jsem udělal správnou věc. Myslel jsem… tu noc, na věži, _zdálo se mi_ , že mě Albus žádá, abych… ale prostě jsem mu nerozuměl. I s tím, jak byl nakonec zesláblý, na mě byl příliš mocný nitrobránce, abych se mu mohl podívat do mysli, pokud si to nepřál.“

„Ty jsi si nepamatoval…“

„Nepamatoval jsem si z toho _nic_. Ani jak jsem Albusovi říkal, že jsem konečně zjistil, jaký úkol Draco dostal, ani jak jsem ho prosil, aby mě zprostil mého slibu, a… ani…“

Kingsley sledoval, jak si Severus stiskl kořen nosu a pak přitiskl špičky prstů pravé ruky k čelu a podíval se dolů.

„Udělal jsi _přesně_ to, co od tebe Albus potřeboval,“ řekl Kingsley stále tichým hlasem. „Byl by na tebe tak pyšný.“

Severus k němu vzhlédl prázdnýma očima. „Myslel jsem si… kdybych jen najisto věděl, že jsem udělal tu správnou věc, všechno by bylo v pořádku, ale…“

Severus znovu sklonil hlavu. Kingsley náhle cítil potřebu _něco_ dát – nějakou útěchu tomuto muži, který jí v životě poznal tak zatraceně málo – a tak Severuse objal kolem ramen a přitáhl k sobě.

„Bude to v pořádku, Severusi.“

Severus neučinil pohyb pryč z Kingsleyho objetí, ale zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, nikdy to nebude v pořádku,“ řekl.

Kingsley mohl jen doufat, že se Severus mýlí.

#### Část čtvrtá: Kam se vrátíš

Připravili si rezervní plány pro každou příležitost, a přece to nestačilo.

Na začátku každé schůzky dal Severus Kingsleymu tři různá data, každé z nich den, na který Pán zla s největší pravděpodobností nebude svolávat soukromou poradu nebo vůbec žádat jeho přítomnost. Kingsley naopak označil denní doby, v nichž by se spolu mohli sejít. Naplánování několika různých schůzek bylo nutné, protože ani Severus ani Kingsley si nikdy nemohli být jisti, kdy jim jejich povinnosti - oficiální či jiné - zabrání dodržet původní čas.

Kingsley měl samozřejmě víc úředních povinností než Severus a některé z nich - zvlášť ty spojené s jeho rolí tajemníka mudlovského ministerského předsedy - vyžadovaly jistou „flexibilitu“ rozvrhu. Na druhou stranu, jako důvěryhodný bystrozor a věrný člen Fénixova řádu se Kingsley sotva mohl ocitnout pod dohledem, což znamenalo velkou svobodu pohybu.

Na proti tomu na Severusův čas byly kladeny mnohem menší požadavky, ale zato mu nikdo - s možnou výjimkou Kingsleyho - úplně nevěřil a kterýkoliv den existovala možnost, že některý z jeho kolegů dostane nařízeno, aby ho sledoval. Severus věřil svým schopnostem rozpoznat špeha, dokonce i špeha krysí velikosti, ale nebylo zaručeno, že se mu jeho pozorovateli podaří uklouznout, přinejmenším ne bez toho, že by na svou osobu a své soukromé záležitosti strhl víc nevítané pozornosti, než by si přál.

Během posledních čtyř měsíců se Severus s Kingsleym nemohl sejít v prvním domluveném čase při třech příležitostech - a jednou byl podobně... nepohodlný druhý termín. Pokud šlo o Kingsleyho, ten zmeškal jen jednu schůzku (když číslo deset na Downing Street neplánovaně navštívil americký prezident), ale tohle jedno vynechání Severuse natolik znepokojilo, že požadoval zavedení dodatečných plánů, včetně zabezpečených poštovních schránek na začarované kódované zprávy umístěných ve světe mudlů a v kouzelnické části Calais.

Plány, jež si ustanovili, se zdály dostatečně bezpečné, takže když se Kingsley v listopadu neukázal na první schůzce, Severus se nijak zvlášť neznepokojoval. Méně klidný byl, když Kingsley nedorazil v dohodnutém rezervním termínu. Severus zůstal na místě setkání do brzkých ranních hodin a pak pokoutně zavítal do Francie podívat se, jestli tam pro něj Kingsley nenechal vzkaz, jen aby se vrátil do Tkalcovy ulice a zastal Červíčka, jak si téměř mne pracky neskrývanou radostí nad tím, že mu přišla zpráva o roli, kterou sehraje v novém útoku Pána zla - což Severusovi dělalo starosti, jelikož on o něm od Lorda Voldemorta osobně nevěděl.

Když se Kingsley nedostavil ani v posledním domluveném termínu, Severus byl dost znepokojený na to, aby nechal stranou svou obvyklou první reakci (tj. usoudit, že za současné problémy nese vinu cele druhá strana) a rovnou zpanikařil. Nechal pro Kingsleyho vzkazy na všech místech, která si dohodli, v Anglii i ve Francii, ale po čtyřiadvaceti hodinách stále neobdržel žádnou odpověď a jeho náladě nepomohl ani šeptaný rozhovor Belatrix a Červíčka, v němž ti dva rozebírali, jak se Pán zla zlobí kvůli překaženým útokům a jak si to zamýšlí vynahradit vypáčením veškerých možných informací ze tří zajatých bystrozorů, a to jakýmikoliv prostředky. Severus nedokázal zjistit jejich jména, ale možnost, že Kingsley je jedním z nich, byla čím dál tím jistější.

A tak Severus udělal, co dělá spousta lidí, když se věci zdají vskutku zoufalé.

Šel do hospody.

Když Severus vstoupil zašlými modrými dveřmi do hospody tři ulice pod Tkalcovou, první, co spatřil, byla známá tvář za barem. Samuel Royd, majitel Člunu a soudku, vypadal stejně jako vždy. Trochu méně vlasů a trochu víc kil za pasem byly jediné známky, že Samuel vůbec zestárl od té doby, co Tobias Snape vzal svého třináctiletého syna poprvé do hospody a seznámil ho s jeho prvním půllitrem piva. Poslední dobou měl Severus málo příležitostí trávit čas ve světě mudlů, ale tu a tam se u Člunu a soudku zastavil na pivo, částečně i pro to, aby jeho samotářské sklony nezačaly sousedům připadat podezřelé.

„Kde jsme byli, mladej?“ zeptal se Samuel na uvítanou, zatímco utíral pult vlhkým hadrem.

„Pryč za obchody,“ řekl Severus snad až příliš stručně, ale přikývl na pozdrav.

„Nemohl bych použít tvůj telefon, Samueli? Budka venku pořádně nefunguje a ten hovor je nutný.“

„Jistě,“ přikývl Samuel. „Posaď se, já ti to přinesu.“

Samuel se otočil k zadnímu pultu, zvedl telefon - těžký černý model s rotační číselnicí - a postavil ho před Severuse, načež se odebral na druhý konec baru, aby měl Severus na svůj hovor soukromí.

Severus sáhl do kapsy kabátu a vytáhl kousek papíru, na kterém bylo napsáno číslo do Kingsleyho kanceláře u mudlovského premiéra. Když ho Severus vytočil poprvé, uslyšel začátek nahrané zprávy a ihned zavěsil, ale podruhé ho pozdravil živý člověk.

Nebyl to však Kingsley, leda že by se přeměnil v ženu.

„Je mi líto, pane,“ řekla ta žena. „Dostala jsem pokyny, abych každému, kdo bude panu Pastorkovi volat, řekla, že byl odvolán v naléhavé a nevyhnutelné záležitosti.“

Severus se zamračil a zabubnoval pravým prostředníkem a ukazovákem na desku baru. „Rozumím. A kdy se pan Pastorek do práce vrátí?“

„Obávám se, že to nedokáži říct, pane. Možná bych vám mohla nějak pomoci já.“

„Kdybyste mi mohla pomoci vy,“ zasyčel Severus tiše, „nechtěl bych mluvit s panem Pastorkem, že?“

„Promiňte? Úplně jsem vám nerozuměla, pane.“

Báječné, pomyslel si Severus. Ať má ta mudlovská ženská důvod si ten rozhovor zapamatovat. Ne poprvé si přál, aby mohl telefonem seslat paměťové kouzlo.

„Omlouvám se," řekl. "Uvidím, jestli pana Pastorka neseženu jinde.“

„Dobře, pane. Pěkné odpoledne.“

Severus zavěsil telefon, dal sbohem Samuelovi a vyšel zpátky ven do mokrého listopadového odpoledne. Kde k čertu Kingsley vězel? Musel být nějaký způsob, jak ho najít. Možná kdyby se mu podařilo nepozorovaně proniknout do domu Blacků - určitě byl neobývaný, teď v průběhu školního roku a s Lupinem u Šedohřbetovy smečky - mohl by najít polohu Kingsleyho domova. Nemohl uvěřit, že byl tak hloupý a nežádal po Kingsleym už před měsíci, aby mu o svém domově pověděl, přestože mu to nebyl připraven oplatit.

Zahnul za roh a proklouzl dírou v plotě kolem prázdného pozemku - instinktivně se vydal zkratkou, kterou chodil domů jako kluk. Vytáhl hůlku a z nízké větve jednoho dubu srazil prázdné ptačí hnízdo. Zatraceně. Kde jen je? Zamířil na další hnízdo a už už se ho chystal srazit též, když tu si všiml sovy pálené vznášející se proti soumračnému nebi, jako by se rozhodovala, jestli bude bezpečné letět jeho směrem.

Sklonil hůlku a sova se mu okamžitě usadila na levém rameni. Zůstala tam právě dost dlouho na to, aby jí Severus odvázal z nohy vzkaz, a pak odletěla pryč do šeřící se oblohy.

_První. Znovu. Dvě._

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a zamračil se na ten útržek pergamenu, ale v půl minutě, co ho rozbalil, se nic nezměnilo. _První. Znovu. Dvě._ bylo jediné, co vzkaz říkal, a Kingsley se ani neobtěžoval použít domluvený kód. Pokud ten vzkaz _byl_ od Kingsleyho, samozřejmě. Vypadalo to jako jeho písmo, ale to mohl lehce napodobit kdokoliv vyškolený v kouzelných formulích trochu víc než Rubeus Hagrid. Severus ten lístek bude muset otestovat, jestli má mít nějakou šanci být si jistý jeho skutečným původem.

\--------

O tři hodiny později nebyl Severus o nic blíž objevení zdroje vzkazu, než když ho poprvé uviděl, ale na další testy už neměl čas, jelikož Narcisa trvala na tom, aby šel dolů a promluvil si s Dracem. Proč si myslela, že toho kluka zajímalo, co řekl on, víc než co řekla jeho matka, Severus nechápal.

„Už jsem ti to řekl předtím a říkám to znova,“ pravil Severus. „Když opustíš tento dům, najdou tě.“

 _„Kdo_ mě najde?“ zeptal se Draco opovržlivě. „Fénixův řád? Proč bych se měl starat jestli _ti_ mě najdou? Nemohlo by to být o nic horší než...“

„Draco!“ vložila se do toho Narcisa rozzlobeně. „Teď ne.“

„Tohle je směšné,“ vztekal se Draco. „Kdyby byl můj otec venku z vězení...“

„Ale tvůj otec venku z Azkabanu _není_ ,“ řekl Severus skrz zaťaté zuby. „Myslel jsem, že jsi si téhle drobnosti během uplynulého roku všiml.“

Draco se na něj nasupeně podíval a pak sebou praštil zpátky na pohovku a založil si ruce.

„Nic se tu nedá dělat,“ řekl trucovitě.

Severus spolkl slova, která mu okamžitě přišla na jazyk. Ne že by si nezasloužil vyčinit, ale teď, co se Draco probral ze své apatie, spolu měli tyhle hádky s rostoucí pravidelností a byly zcela bezvýsledné. Pro Severuse obyčejně vyústily v bolest hlavy a následně byl nucen celé hodiny snášet Narcisiny stížnosti na to, jak krutě s jejím synem jedná.

„Pořád nechápu, proč mě nechceš vzít k...“

„Před Pána zla tě _nikdo_ nevezme, a to je konečné!“ řekl Severus hlasitě. Pitomý kluk. Copak si neuvědomuje, že jeho život stále ještě visí na vlásku, protože nedokončil Voldemortův úkol? Čím déle bylo Dracovi dovoleno zůstávat bez povšimnutí v Tkalcově ulici, tím pravděpodobnější bylo, že přežije blížící se zúčtování.

„Nemusel bych ho vidět. Mohl bych jen... já nevím, sledovat vyslýchání těch bystrozorů nebo tak něco.“

„Och, Draco,“ řekla Narcisa. „Myslím, že by ti to přišlo velice nepříjemné.“

Nepříjemné. Ano, nepříjemné je pro to dobré slovo, pomyslel si Severus trpce, pokud člověk do definice „nepříjemného“ zahrnuje nekonečné hodiny výslechu pod kletbou Cruciatus. Mimovolně se zachvěl při pomyšlení, že Kingsley by mohl... ne, ten vzkaz _musel_ být od něj.

„Alespoň by to bylo zajímavé,“ řekl Draco. 

„Zajímavé?“ vyštěkl Severus. „ _Zajímavé_ sledovat, jak se kouzelníci a čarodějky svíjí bolestí?“

Draco svraštil čelo. „Co vám na tom záleží, pane profesore? Jsou to jen bystrozorové.“

Severus polkl výkřik, jenž se mu usadil v hrdle. Dnes večer ze svých skutečných pocitů prozradil až dost a nebude...

„Nevadilo by mi dívat se, jak tímhle způsobem vyslýchají bystrozory, co zatkli otce,“ pronesl Draco zachmuřeně. „Tihle hajzlové si zaslouží umřít.“

„Jdi do prdele, ty ignorantskej blbečku,“ zabručel tiše Severus.

„Severusi!“ Narcisin zhrozený výkřik Severusovi prozradil, že nebyl tak tichý, jak měl v úmyslu. _Musel_ se z toho zatraceného domu dostat, než se Narcise u nohou rozpláče nad tím, že někteří z jeho nejlepších přátel jsou bystro...

„Odcházím,“ prohlásil a přehodil si přes ramena zimní plášť. „Draco, jestli chceš něco dělat, v kuchyni je nádobí, které potřebuje umýt. Červíček možná vypadá jako domácí skřítek, ale tvůj osobní sluha _není_ , a beztak se nemá vrátit další tři dny. Narciso? Věřím, že po zbytek večera si nad svým synem autoritu udržíš.“

Na Narcisině tváři byl výraz naprostého znechucení, ale jen přikývla a nic neřekla.

\--------

Po dvaceti minutách se procházka chladnou, vlhkou listopadovou nocí ukázala jako naprosto nepřitažlivá, nezávisle na počtu zahřívacích kouzel, která Severus použil, a tak se místo toho ocitl zpátky u Člunu a soudku, kde se usadil na vzdáleném konci baru a objednal si pivo.

Měl v úmyslu vypít jen jedno, ale to první mu dalo dost klidu, aby rozluštil zprávu ze vzkazu, takže se rozhodl, že by mu druhé pivo mohlo udělat ještě víc jasno. Třetí a čtvrté byly na, no... musel pro ně mít dobrý důvod, i když si nemohl docela vzpomenout jaký.

_První. Znovu. Dvě._

Naprosto očividné, musel si Severus přiznat. Jít _znovu_ tam, kde měli _první_ sraz, ve _dvě_ ráno. Oho, to si pište, že tam půjde znovu, a jestli tam ten pitomý mizera Kingsley bude, tak ho zabije za to, že si kvůli němu dělal takové starosti.

Ovšemže si dělal starosti, pomyslel si Severus a zíral mrzutě do svého půllitru. Bylo zcela přirozené cítit se tak kvůli člověku, kterého... kvůli člověku, kterému předáváte informace. S Kingsleym osobně to nemělo nic společného.

Tohle si Severus říkal ještě ve 2:15 ráno, když stál sám v tmavé, špinavé uličce, třásl se zimou, a ano, _bylo_ to jen zimou, zpropadeně! Že Kingsley nedorazil vůbec neznamenalo -

„Severusi?“

Prudce se otočil a... jak mohl přeslechnout zvuk _přemisťování_?

„Jsem rád, že jsi moji zprávu dostal. Nebyl jsem si tou sovou jistý,“ řekl Kingsley s úsměvem. „Připomínala mi tu sovičku, co patří tomu Weasleyovic klukovi, jestli víš, kterou myslím. Roztěkaná.“ 

Úsměvy? Vtípky o zatracený pitomé sově Ronalda Weasleyho? Potom, co se s ním týden nespojil?

Severus úplně zapomněl, že má hůlku, se kterou by mohl způsobit mnohem víc škody, vrhl se kupředu, popadl Kingsleyho za paže a přirazil ho zády k cihlové zdi.

„Ty zatracený idiotský mizero,“ zasyčel Severus. „Jak se opovažuješ. Jak se _opovažuješ_!“

„Jak se opovažuji _co_?“ zeptal se Kingsley, oči dokořán.

„Nezodpovědný pitomče! Už je to týden a neslyšel jsem od tebe ani slovo!“

Kingsley zkusil Severuse odstrčit, ale byť ten byl od dvacet kilo lehčí, ani s ním nepohnul.

„Nezodpovědný?“ řekl Kingsley. „Tenhle týden jsem měl pěknou spoustu práce, jak bys měl vědět. Byl jsi to ty, kdo mi dal ty proklaté informace.“

„Jaké informace?“ Severus Kingsleyho odtáhl od zdi a přirazil zpátky, prolhaný mizera, pomyslel si při tom. „Nikdy jsem ti nedal žádné informace o...“

„Oslavy dne Guye Fawkese, ty hňupe! Ten seznam zápalných hranic? Neříkej mi, že jsi ani nevěděl, o čem to mluvíš?“

Hranice? Jak to souviselo s tím, co Pán zla naplánoval pro nějaké mudly?

Severus se naklonil, jeho tvář se téměř dotýkala Kingsleyho... a zčistajasna mu hlavou probleskla vzpomínka na to, jak byl o takové podobné noci také venku. Jeho šestileté já držel za jednu ruku pevně otcův strýc Thomas, ale druhá ruka byla zaměstnaná házením klacíků na planoucí hranici.

Ještě jednou do Kingsleyho strčil a pak se mu ztěžka opřel o rameno.

„Vůbec jsi se neukázal.“

K čertu s tím. Mohl snad znít ubožeji?

„Museli jsme se postarat o jedenáct mudlovských shromáždění,“ řekl Kingsley tiše. „A museli jsme zajistit, abychom neimplikovali 'svůj zdroj'. Trochu to trvalo.“

„Myslel jsem...“

„Co jsi si myslel?“ zeptal se Kingsley a natáhl se, aby Severuse chytil za klopy kabátu.

„Slyšel jsem, že byli zajati tři bystrozorové. Myslel jsem...“ Severus se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. „Myslel jsem, že bys mohl být mezi nimi.“

Kingsley pomalu zavrtěl hlavou a pak Severuse zatahal za kabát a přitiskl ho blíž k sobě.

„Nebyl jsem,“ řekl tiše.

„A... ti ostatní?“

„Dnes odpoledne se nám je konečně podařilo dostat pryč. První, co jsem potom šel udělat, bylo poslat ti sovu.“

Severus chvíli mlčel, prsty stále ještě sevřené kolem Kingsleyho paží, a pak řekl: „Jak jsi si mohl být jistý, že tu sovu nebude nikdo sledovat?“

Kingsley s odpovědí čekal, dokud se mu Severus nepodíval do očí.

„Kontaktovat tě bylo v tu chvíli vážně jediné, na čem mi záleželo.“

„Och,“ pronesl Severus, jemuž se nesmírně ulevilo, když zjistil, že Kingsley byl zrovna takový pablb jako on. „A... ty jsi nezraněný?“

„Jsem v pořádku, Severusi. Jsem přímo tady a jsem v pořádku.“

„To je... dobře,“ řekl Severus a naklonil se dokud se jeho čelo nedotklo Kingsleyho čela. Chvíli čekal, jestli se Kingsley neodtáhne, ale Kingsley ho místo toho přitáhl blíž, až se dotýkali hrudí.

Cítil, jak mu Kingsleyho dech zahřívá studené rty, téměř chutnal stopu skořice z čaje, který Kingsleyho vídával pít... a pak ji _chutnal_ doopravdy, když Kingsley sklonil hlavu a dotkl se svými ústy Severusových.

Kingsleyho rty byly hebké, a když Severus špičkou jazyka zkusmo olízl jeho spodní ret, cítil, jak se Kingsleyho ústa zkřivují do úsměvu.

Proklouzl jazykem dál a Kingsleyho ústa byla teplá a sladká a zvoucí, přesně jak Severus... doufal, že budou, což ho na okamžik zarazilo a přemýšlel, kdy začal mít nějaké _naděje_ ve spojení s Kingsleyho ústy, ale rychle tu myšlenku odsunul. S tím si bude dělat starosti později. Pro teď nechtěl myslet na nic; chtěl jen _cítit_.

Severus pustil Kingsleyho ramena a sjel mu rukama po pažích. Zastavil se, když dosáhl konce Kingsleyho rukávů, objal prsty pevná zápěstí a pak mu paže zvedl nad hlavu. Potom obě Kingsleyho zápěstí přitiskl jednou rukou ke zdi a druhou ruku pomalu sklonil, dokud Kingsleymu nespočívala na temeni.

Lehce svými dlouhými, citlivými prsty pohladil Kingsleyho kůži, překvapen každou malou vypouklinou a jamkou, kde se vše zdálky zdálo dokonale hladké. Sjel rukou po Kingsleyho hlavě a cítil, jak se mu Kingsley opírá do dlaně, když palcem obkresloval okraj jeho ucha a jeho nehet jemně ťukl o malý stříbrný kroužek visící z lalůčku. Severus se sklonil, vzal náušnici do úst a pomaloučku ji otáčel jazykem.

„Mmm,“ zavzdychal Kingsley. „Ty máš ale talentovaný jazyk.“

Chvilku Severus zvažoval, že odpoví, ale na to by musel přestat s tím, co prováděl Kingsleyho uchu. Místo toho pustil jeho zápěstí a obě ruce provlékl za Kingsleyho záda.

Ucítil, jak mu hrubá cihla odírá hřbety rukou a okamžitě si uvědomil realitu: hledaný muž a bystrozor se miliskují v londýnské uličce jako párek školáků na astronomické věži. Celá ta scéna byla absurdní. Odtáhl hlavu od Kingsleyho ucha a začal se odstrkovat od zdi, ale daleko se nedostal, jelikož Kingsley prosmekl jednu svou nohu za jeho a pevně ho držel.

„Ó ne, nic takového,“ řekl Kingsley tiše.

„Pusť mě,“ řekl Severus tak ostře, jak jen dokázal. „Neuvědomuješ si, jak naprosto směšné to je? Jsme v mizerné uličce. Neuvědomuješ si, že když nás objeví, budeme...“

„Co si _uvědomuji_ ,“ přerušil ho Kingsley jemně, „je, že musíš přestat mluvit.“

„Nebuď absurdní! Když tě...“

„Přestaň mluvit, Severusi.“

Nato Kingsley přitiskl svá ústa na Severusova, objal ho a přitáhl tak blízko k sobě, že Severus cítil horkost Kingsleyho vzrušení přes vlastní hábit a nemluvení zčistajasna vypadalo jako to nejrozumnější řešení.

Místo řečí tedy Severus vklouzl jednou rukou mezi svoje a Kingsleyho tělo a začal skrz jemnou látku kalhot hladit Kingsleyho erekci. Ve snaze najít správný úhel, aby mohl rozepnout Kingsleyho knoflíčky u kalhot, pohnul rukou ke straně, ale ucítil, jak mu Kingsley stiskl zadek, a když Kingsley zesílil své objetí, Severusova ruka už na manévrování neměla místo.

Vysunul ji tedy a natáhl se, aby dlaní pohladil Kingsleyho stěží zarostlou tvář. Potom se sklonil a jednou a pak znovu a znovu Kingsleyho prudce políbil a ti dva se k sobě přitiskli, samá horkost a tření a pulsující napětí. Jak vášnivost rostla, Severus Kingsleyho kousl silně do čelisti a zrovna než to začalo být příliš intenzivní, ucítil, jak se Kingsleymu třesou kolena, a s hlubokým hrdelním zasténáním sevřel Kingsleyho ramena a vyvrcholil, roztřesen tou prudkostí.

No, pomyslel si Severus, když přinutil fungovat dost mozkových buněk na zplození soudržné myšlenky, to bylo...

„Úžasné,“ zamumlal Kingsley a nosem se přitom tiskl k Severusovu koutku. „Ale příště... co takhle použít postel? Už jsme oba trochu staří, abychom si hráli na venkovana a kurvičku.“

Severus si zkusil vzpomenout, proč se na Kingsleyho tak zlobil, když do uličky před půl hodinou dorazil, ale nějak se mu to nedařilo. Dokázal myslet jen na to, že to bylo „úžasné“ a že poprvé za příliš mnoho let - možná poprvé v životě - nebyl Severus jediný, kdo stál o pokračování.

#### Část pátá: Chvíle, jež sdílíš – mezihra

Poslední co chtěl, bylo vstát z teplé postele dvě hodiny před tím, než lednové slunce vystoupá na oblohu, a _přemístit se_ do Lucemburska, ale Kingsley potřeboval, aby byla jeho povídačka alespoň trochu věrohodná. S jedinou výjimkou v tuhle chvíli v Anglii nebyli _žádní_ kouzelníci či čarodějky schopní dodat mu to, to slíbil přinést na dnešní ranní setkání, a vždycky byla možnost, že si některý z členů Řádu všimne stop čistě domácího _přemístění_.

Opatrně vyklouzl zpod peřiny a tiše přešel pokoj pro svůj hábit, který předchozí noc přehodil přes židli. Čtyřikrát hábit proklepal a sledoval, jak se většina záhybů vyhladila; když se na hábit nedíval příliš kriticky, nebyl jediný důvod soudit, že by ho nemohl nosit ještě jeden den.

Otočil se zpátky k posteli, zavrtěl hlavou a koutky úst se mu zvedly do malého úsměvu. Těžko si představit, že by Severus Snape mohl někdy vypadat tak něžně, dokonce i ve spánku, ale důkaz byl přímo před ním, ne víc než metr a půl daleko. Kingsley byl v pokušení vrátit se do postele, i kdyby to bylo jen na pár okamžiků, ale i když nebral v úvahu čekající práci, vědomí, že by Severuse připravoval o spánek, nad jeho touhou zvítězilo.

Vklouzl do rukávů hábitu a otočil se, aby zvedl zpomalovací skříňku, jež obsahovala stále ještě kouřící poháry vlkodlačího lektvaru.

„Chceš se vypařit bez rozloučení?“ ozval se za ním spánkem nakřáplý hlas. „Věděl jsem, že na to nakonec dojde.“

Kingsley se otočil. Severus stále ještě ležel v posteli, ale byl podepřený na jednom loktu. Výraz v jeho obličeji byl v mdlém světle Kingsleyho _Lumos_ zcela nečitelný, ale tón jeho hlasu byl lehce výsměšný – vlastně téměř hravý, nebo tak by si ho alespoň Kingsley vyložil, kdyby se jednalo o téměř jakéhokoliv jiného muže.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl Kingsley. Došel zpátky k posteli, posadil se vedle Severuse, a pak se sklonil a přitiskl rty na jeho bledé čelo. „Co kdyby ses ještě na chvíli vrátil ke spánku. Pokoj nemusíš uvolnit až do poledne.“

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, musím se vrátit do... musím se vrátit, než vzbudím podezření, jak často jsem pryč.“

„Čtyřem nocím nepřítomnosti během dvou měsíců v místě, kde bydlíš, bych neříkal ‚často‘.“

„Přesto.“

„No, ty to víš nejlépe. _Pořád_ se s tebou potřebuji dnes večer krátce sejít, pro případ, že by byly nějaké nové zprávy. Řád se nesešel už téměř čtyři týdny, a na dnešní poradě bude Harry.“

Severus se zamračil. „Takže marnotratník se vrací po té, co více méně zmizel z povrchu zemského a Řád uvrhl do chaosu, a všichni se přihrnou, vše odpuštěno?“

„Tak to není, Severusi,“ řekl Kingsley. „Má informace, nebo to alespoň říká Minerva, a my potřebujeme vědět jaké. Zrovna ty bys měl chápat, jak důležité informace jsou, bez ohledu na jejich zdroj.“

Chvíli Severus neříkal ani slovo, pak přikývl. „Ano, chápu přesně jak důležitý může být dobrý zdroj informací.“ Vyklouzl z pod peřin a protlačil se cestou do koupelny kolem Kingsleyho. „Dovoluji si říct, že možná dokonce tak důležitý, abys kvůli němu šoustal vraha.“

„Severusi.“

„Zmeškáš svou poradu,“ řekl Severus a práskl za sebou dveřmi do koupelny.

Kingsley zakroutil hlavou a pak si k zamčeným dveřím stoupl. „Pošlu ti sovu s _přemisťovacími_ souřadnicemi, aby sis dnes večer vyslechl moje hlášení, ano?“

Žádná odpověď.

„Severusi?“

„Slyšel jsem tě.“

Celkem vzato, pomyslel si Kingsley, když opouštěl pokoj, ten den mohl začít lépe.

\--------

Porada Řádu byla zrovna tak jiskrná, jak si Kingsley myslel, že bude. _Byl_ tam Harry, Ron Weasley a ta Grangerovic holka mu seděli každý po jednom boku, ale vypadalo to, že než někdo další dorazil na Grimmauldovo náměstí, už se k nim dostal Moody, a varoval je, aby moc neprozrazovali, protože všichni tři schůzi proseděli zamračeně a prohodili mezi sebou sotva půl tuctu slov.

O dvě hodiny později porada skončila, aniž by někdo řekl něco, co by Kingsley už nevěděl nebo nedokázal uhodnout. Na jedinou zajímavou informaci Kingsley narazil, když pár minut po té hledal Remuse.

„Už nám zbývá najít jen jeden viteál, Remusi,“ říkal Harry, právě když Kingsley vcházel do dveří knihovny. „A pak...“

Rozhovor se náhle zastavil, jakmile Harry viděl, že s Remusem není sám, ale to stačilo. Kingsley neměl nejmenší tušení, co by mohl být viteál, ale pěkně si to zjistí.

„Nazdar, Harry.“

„Nazdar, pane.“

„Myslíš, že bys mě mohl chvíli nechat promluvit si s Remusem o samotě?“ zeptal se Kingsley a všiml si přitom, jak se Harrymu ulevilo, že má záminku odejít z místnosti.

Jakmile Harry odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře, Kingsley postavil na příborník zpomalovací skříňku. „Tohle jsem dnes vyzvedl od svého kontaktu v Lucembursku. Říká, že z těch pohárů bys měl jeden vypít dnes, jeden zítra, jeden v neděli a poslední v pondělí ráno. To _je_ ráno o úplňku, že ano?“

Remus přikývl a sáhl do skříňky pro jeden z kouřících pohárů. Zvedl ho k nosu, zhluboka se nadechl, a pak ke Kingsleymu zvedl lehce zachmuřeně hlavu. Zrovna když se Kingsley chystal zeptat, jestli je něco v nepořádku, Remus pohár vypil do dna a sotva se přitom zastavil, aby se nadechl.

Chvíli nic neříkal, a potom se na Kingsleyho slabě usmál.

„Vyřiď Severusovi, že děkuji.“

„Co?“

Báječné. Přes dvacet let zkušeností bystrozora a "Co?" je to nejlepší, na co se zmůže. Pošuk by mu utrhl hlavu, kdyby tu byl a Kingsleyho odpověď slyšel.

Remus si povzdechl. „Lykantropie s sebou nenese mnoho očividných výhod, ale dala mi vysoce vyvinutou chuť a čich. Téměř rok jsem pil vlkodlačí lektvar připravovaný Severusem. Není možné, abych si spletl jeho lektvar s lektvarem někoho jiného.“

„Nicholas Cornelius...“

„Kingsley, nikdo jménem Nicholas Cornelius v Lucembursku lektvary _nemíchá_. A myslím, že bych ti v zájmu úplného doznání měl sdělit, že na tobě Severuse taky cítím.“

Kingsley zavřel oči a promnul si kořen nosu. Chvíle pro pokus tiše Remuse zaklít paměťovým kouzlem už přišla a odešla; teď byl na řadě Remus.

„Kdo další to ví?“ zeptal se Kingsley konečně a prsty se přitom lehce dotýkal rukojeti své hůlky.

„Jenom Minerva, a než se zeptáš, ani jeden z nás nic nepoví.“

„Nějaký zvláštní důvod, proč ne?“ optal se Kingsley, ještě zmatenější než před chvílí.

„Protože v uplynulých měsících jsme si pro sebe skládali kousky té skládanky. Protože si nemyslíme, že jsi pitomec. A protože ti věříme,“ řekl Remus. „Věříme vám _oběma_.“

Chvíli Kingsley nic neříkal, a pak se rozhodl pro to jediné, co za těchto okolností mohl říci:

„Děkuji.“

Remus jedinkrát přikývl a znovu skříňku zapečetil. „Mimochodem, odvolávám svoje díky Severusovi. Poslední, co by na své narozeniny chtěl, by bylo zjistit, že další dva lidé vědí o trojité roli, kterou hraje.“

To byla jistě pravda, pomyslel si Kingsley. Severus měl dost potíží přijmout, že to věděl jeden člověk... och, proklatě.

„Jeho narozeniny?“

„Ano,“ řekl Remus. „To jsi nevěděl?“

\--------

Potíž s prací pro ministerského předsedu, již mu Brousek uložil, byla, že se Kingsley příležitostně musel ukázat, jak provádí úkoly se svým zaměstnáním spojené. Když dorazil do čísla deset na Downing Street, úřad byl vzhůru nohama kvůli nadcházející návštěvě ruského prezidenta. Ovšem, v případě mudlovské státní správy bylo "vzhůru nohama" poněkud relativní. Kdyby se na podobnou návštěvu připravovalo ministerstvo kouzel, touhle dobou by už alespoň polovině jeho kolegů zčistajasna narostlo peří a druhá polovina by odmítala uznat svou vinu.

Mudlové možná neměli schopnost jeden druhého uřknout, když byla nálada napjatá, ale zato měli své vlastní způsoby, jak svým kolegům ztrpčit život, zejména plánováním nekonečných schůzí. První příležitost vytáhnout paty z kanceláře a zařídit, aby sova Severusovi donesla vzkaz, přišla až v půl páté odpoledne, a i kdyby Severus _nebyl_ v tak mizerné náladě, když se ráno rozloučili, existovala při tak pozdním pokusu o kontakt vždy možnost, že Severus nebude mít dost času provést opatření, která by mu umožnila vyklouznout jeho společníkům.

Než mohl Kingsley opustit Downing Street, bylo čtvrt na osm a on měl sotva dost času dokončit vlastní opatření, když ze své vstupní haly zaslechl výmluvný zvuk _přemisťování_. Kingsley se dokázal trochu utěšit tím, že mu Severus stále věřil dost na to, aby se _přemístil_ na neznámé místo, ale když se objevil s hůlkou vytaženou a v pohotovosti, bylo to znamení, jak byl ještě z rána rozzlobený.

„Kde jsme?“ vyštěkl Severus.

„Jsme,“ řekl Kingsley otíraje si ruce do utěrky, „v _mém_ bytě. Pojď dál. Myslel jsem, že bychom při řeči mohli něco sníst.“

Kingsley se nemusel otáčet, aby viděl, že jej Severus následuje a že schoval hůlku, ale bylo těžké určit, co si Severus myslel, jelikož ani nehlesl. Kingsley soudil, že Severus mlčel částečně z překvapení, že se ocitl v Kingsleyho bytě, když si přitom ti dva o svých domovech za těch sedm měsíců spolupráce neřekli ani slovo. Kingsley nečekal, že by mu to Severus oplatil - a v koutku si byl jistý, že nebyl dobrý nápad „odměnit“ Severuse za tu ranní ukázku nerudného, nepodloženého podezírání, ale když jste svému občasnému milenci nemohli dát vědět, kde žijete, na jeho narozeniny, kdy jindy jste to mohli udělat?

„Sedni si,“ řekl, když vešli do jídelny. „Vím, že nepiješ často, ale vzpomínám si, jak jsi říkal, že máš rád brandy, a já tu mám nějaký Armagnac, který mi loni poslal bratranec mého dědečka, kdybys chtěl.“

„Ano, dobrá... sklenička by přišla vhod,“ řekl Severus pomalu. Pohodlně se na své židli usadil, ale založené ruce a prázdný výraz v obličeji Kingsleymu prozradily, že se Severus vůbec necítil spokojeně.

Kingsley nalil do dvou koňakových sklenek Armagnac a donesl je na stůl.

„Večeře bude hotová tak za půl hodiny,“ řekl, když Severusovi podával jeho skleničku. „A ano, vím, že by brandy měla přijít _po_ večeři, ale když je dnes ta zvláštní příležitost...“

Severus si odfrkl a s prvním douškem se trochu uvolnil. „Vypadám jako Malfoy, abych si dělal starosti s takovými detaily? Ne že by byl někdo z té rodiny zrovna v postavení si něčeho takového všímat.“

Kingsley též usrkl. „Je to dobré?“

Severus přikývl. „Trochu víc dubu, než v těch, co jsem ochutnal dřív, ale... ano, chutná mi.“ Znovu se napil a vzhlédl ke Kingsleymu. „Co je to za příležitost?“

„Povídá se, že máš dnes narozeniny.“

Severus zúžil oči a naklonil se kupředu. „A kde přesně má tohle povídání původ? Proč mám pocit, že v odpovědi bude mocně figurovat vytí na měsíc?“

Kingsley chvíli zvažoval pro a proti mlžení pokud se jednalo o Severuse, ale nakonec se rozhodl prostě mu říct pravdu.

„Ví to.“

„Co přesně Lupin ví?“

Ne, rozhodně měl lhát, ale na to teď bylo příliš pozdě. „Ehm no... Remus má zjevně výjimečný čich.“

Kingsley nevěřil, že je možné, aby někdo tak bílý jako Severus zbledl ještě víc, ale mýlil se. Z náhlého popudu zvedl ruku, položil ji na Severusovu tvář a pár vteřin ji tak nechal. Velmi půvabné z estetického hlediska.

„Co to sakra děláš?“

„Obdivuji ten pohled,“ řekl Kingsley s úsměvem. „Kontrast mezi mojí a tvojí kůží, zvlášť když jsi nad něčím zděšen, je fascinující.“

„ _Nemůžu_ uvěřit, že ti ta situace připadá zábavná,“ řekl Severus rozzlobeně. „A zrovna Lupin! Bude...“

„Chrání nás,“ pravil Kingsley jemně, sklouzl přitom Severusovi rukou za hlavu a pohladil hebké chlupy na jeho šíji. „Dokonce i před ostatními členy řádu.“

Severus se zaklonil do tepla Kingsleyho doteku, byť se tvářil, jako by ho k tomu někdo nutil.

„ _Časem_ nás prozradí,“ procedil Severus stisknutými zuby.

„Ne, neprozradí, Severusi,“ Kingsley položil druhou ruku na Severusovo čelo a začal palcem a prostředníkem tisknout jeho spánky.

„Jak to... víš?“ zeptal se Severus. Tu prostou větu přerušilo vydechnutí, jež by - kdyby byl Severus jiným mužem - mohlo být pokládáno za zakňučení.

„Jak jsem to věděl o tobě?“

Severus si odfrkl. „Jestli používáš mě jako příklad, tak to jsme vážně v háji, nemyslíš?“

Kingsley se usmál, ale nechal svou ruku klesnout níž po Severusově tváři, až mu dlaní zakryl oči. „Šš. Nech to být. Jen pro dnešní noc.“

Severus nechal svou hlavu klesnout, dokud neodpočívala na Kingsleyho břiše. „Mmm. To je... pohodlné.“

„Moc pohodlí si nedělej,“ řekl Kingsley a hladil Severuse po vlasech. „Brzo bude hotová večeře.“

Kingsley cítil, jak Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Později. Chci spát.“

„Jsi si jistý, že dnes večer nemáš nikde být? Nebudeš někde chybět?“

„Nikde nemám být,“ zamumlal Severus do Kingsleyho bílé košile. „Nikomu nechybím.“

„Tady bys chyběl.“ Kingsley se sklonil a zlehka Severuse políbil. „Tak pojď do postele, ano?“ Provlékl jednu paži pod Severusovu a odvedl jej do ložnice. Bylo známkou velikosti Severusovy únavy, že téměř neotevřel oči, dokonce ani když ho Kingsley posadil na postel nebo když mu sundal boty a ponožky.

„Mmm,“ zamumlal Severus ospale stáčeje se na bok, hlavu na Kingsleyho polštáři. „Nechci odejít.“

„Severusi?“ řekl Kingsley tiše a přitom si vedle něj lehl na postel a objal jej kolem pasu. „Chci, abys tu dnes v noci zůstal, jasné? Jen... jsi si jistý, že se nikdo nebude zajímat, kam jsi se poděl?“

„Jak jsi mi připomněl, mám ksakru narozeniny... a tihle zvědavci,“ řekl Severus a otočil se pro poslední ospalý polibek, než se oddal spánku, „mi můžou nasrat.“

  


_(Čas na postelovou scénu zachycenou obrazem:[Podruhé něžněji](http://rexluscus.livejournal.com/197804.html) od Rex Luscus)_

#### Část šestá: Co je ti drahé

Severus ležel strnule na polštářích, které navršil v hlavě postele, na sobě jen svou starou noční košili. Mávl hůlkou a jediné úzké okno v protější stěně se o několik centimetrů zvedlo a vpustilo do jeho tmavé a dusné ložnice nezvykle teplý vánek pozdní dubnové noci.

Zhluboka se nadechl a bez úspěchu se zkusil uvolnit. Už celé dny nedokázal Severus, jenž nikdy nebyl zběhlý v jasnovidectví, setřást pocit, že se má každou chvílí něco pokazit. Byl z toho napjatý a ještě nedůtklivější než obvykle, a při tom se zdálo, že pro to neblahé tušení nejsou žádné důvody. Byla pravda, že si Červíček hlasitě a s otravnou pravidelností posledních čtrnáct dnů stěžoval, jak se kvůli Belatrixiným soukromým předvoláním cítí vynechaný z dění - což by Severusovi dělalo víc starostí, kdyby se Narcisa nezmínila, že její ďábelská sestřička zřejmě konečně vzbudila Pánův... _intimnější_ zájem. Soukromě si Severus myslel, že by Pettigrew měl klesnout na kolena vděčností za to, že je právě z _takového_ dění vynechaný.

Bez ohledu na Červíčkovy nářky se v poslední době nestalo nic zvláštního, aby to spustilo Severusův vnitřní poplach. Pán zla své stoupence nesvolal víc než měsíc a nejevil žádné známky, že by to v brzku hodlal učinit. Pokud šlo o odbor bystrozorů, ten dokonce podával důkazy nezávislého myšlení a tiše lokalizoval jisté (byť poměrně nevýznamné) Smrtijedy, aniž by vyžadoval informace z vnějších zdrojů. Členové Řádu neutržili víc než šest týdnů žádná zranění (ani fyzická ani kouzelná). A s Belatrix v jednom kuse v Malém Visánku projevovali zbývající nechtění hosté malý zájem o Severusovy odchody a příchody, což v Tkalcově ulici vytvořilo mnohem méně stresující prostředí, než jaké tam bylo po celé měsíce.

Kromě toho podivného, nejspíš nepodloženého, pocitu bezprostřední špatnosti (a opravdu, Severuse nikdy nikdo nepopisoval jako člověka, jehož základním rysem je pohled na život z té lepší stránky) se jako jediný další zdroj stresu v Severusově životě ukázal Kingsleyho rozvrh, jenž ztratil svou dosavadní flexibilitu, vzdor tomu, jak v posledních týdnech polevil proud úkolů pro bystrozory a pro Řád. Netřeba říkat, že Severus nebyl tak bláhový, aby nadhodil, že by Kingsley mohl omezit čas trávený s mudlovským ministerským předsedou, ani nebyl tak slabý, aby naznačil, že by Kingsley rád viděl častěji než jednou za čtrnáct dní. Bylo naprosto pochopitelné, že bez ohledu na změněné okolnosti bude vše pokračovat jako dřív.

Avšak v soukromí svého pokoje a s tlumivým zaklínadlem na místě si Severus mohl přiznat, že by proti trošce víc času stráveného s Kingsleym nic nenamítal. Nadto si byl jistý, že ví, proč to tak je. Nemělo to nic společného s něčím tak sentimentálním jako _přátelství_. Naopak povídání bylo moc pěkné (Kingsley zjevně dokázal vést svůj konec rozhovoru dostatečně inteligentně), a ano, možná že společnost nebyla _docela_ tak přeceňována, jak Severus sám sebe přesvědčil, že je, ale tyhle věci pro Severuse nemohly být tak důležité, jak mu to připadalo. Dokázal bez nich přežít docela rozumně většinu svého života a bylo směšné si myslet, že teď nějakým způsobem nabyly na významu. Ne, Kingsley musel Severusovi tolik chybět prostě kvůli neukojenému fyzickému napětí.

Severus zhluboka vydechl, ten zvuk jasně nesl pocit marnosti, a potom sklouzl z polštářů, až ležel téměř úplně na zádech. Noční košile se mu shrnula a Severus si na posteli popolehl. Lehce roztáhl nohy a skrčil kolena, a potom si levou rukou stáhl spodky přes boky a pravou pomalu přejel po své kostnaté kyčli. Špičkami prstů se zlehka dotýkal černých chlupů ve slabinách a zavřel oči. Když dával pozor, aby se prsty nedotkl kůže, dokázal si téměř představit, že se nedotýká sebe, ale Kingsleyho.

Skláněl ruku, až proti dlani cítil svůj již ztvrdlý penis, a pak ruku stočil kolem jeho kořene a jedinkrát se hluboce, rozechvěle nadechl. Oči stále zavřené, začal stahovat předkožku přes žalud, dokud...

...se úzké okno úplně neotevřelo a do Severusova pokoje nevletěl osamělý jezdec na koštěti.

Severus se okamžitě překulil na bok a automaticky se místo svého teď bolavého přirození chopil hůlky.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším, když... _co_ jsi to dělal?“ 

Ten hlas - hluboký a vážný a pobavený zároveň - nemohl patřit nikomu jinému než Kingsleymu.

„Co tu u všech _sráčů_ děláš?“ zasyčel Severus; veškeré potěšení, které by byl mohl cítit z Kingsleyho přítomnosti, se zcela rozplynulo v hněvu a rozpacích. Severus věděl, že to druhé by nikdy nepřiznal, ale to první... vyskočil z postele, jeho noční košile se svezla na své místo, a namířil hůlkou přímo na Kingsleyho. „ _Nikdy_ jsem ti neřekl, kde bydlím. Je to tu nezakreslitelné, krom pro pár vybraných. Jak jsi...“

„Nezakreslitelné neznamená nemožné nalézt. Albus mi pro případ pohotovosti prozradil polohu a způsob, jak prolomit tvá ochranná kouzla. Omlouvám se, že jsem ti to nemohl říci, Severusi, ale musel jsem mu to slíbit.“

Severus se zamračil a nepatrně sklonil hůlku. „Kdy ti to... ředitel řekl?“

„Loni,“ řekl Kingsley tiše, a přitom se rozhlížel po místnosti. Sklonil se a z opěradla židle popadl hábit, jejž vzápětí hodil Severusovi. „Na... obleč si to.“

Severus chytil hábit levou rukou, ale oblékat se nezačal. „Ne dokud od tebe nedostanu pár odpovědí. Jak jsi to přede mnou mohl...“

„Později, Severusi. Co se mě týče, raději bych se díval, jak pokračuješ v tom, co jsi dělal, když jsem přišel, ale musíš odtud vypadnout, a to hned. Harry zjistil, kde bydlíš, a je na cestě.“

Severus si přetáhl hábit přes hlavu, a pak si přivolal boty a malý vak.

„Jak to tu Potter zatraceně našel? Ledaže Albus...“

Kingsley zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nikdy by tvoje soukromí tímhle způsobem neporušil,“ řekl Kingsley, kdežto Severus si nevěřícně odfrkl. Jediné, co mu Albus kdy dopřál byla _iluze_ soukromí, a smrt na tom zjevně nic nezměnila. „Když mě teď Remus zavolal krbem, říkal, že si myslí, že Hermiona Grangerová musela procházet mudlovské záznamy, což by většinu kouzelníků a čarodějek nenapadlo udělat.“

„Co s tím má Lupin společného?“ zeptal se Severus z kraje postele, na níž seděl a zavazoval si tkaničky. „A od kdy jste si ty a Lupin tak... blízcí?“

Když Severus kladl svou otázku, snažil se znít tak nenuceně, jak jen to bylo možné, ale zřejmě se mu to nepovedlo, jak by si přál. Kingsley se zhluboka nadechl a i ve světle jediné svíčky Severus téměř viděl, jak usilovně se snaží neobrátit oči v sloup. „Má blízko k Harrymu, Severusi, ale ví, že když přijde na tebe, Harry není zrovna rozumný, takže se...“

„Snaží zajistit, aby ten, kdo mu míchá vlkodlačí lektvar, zůstal mezi živými?“ nemohl si Severus pomoci.

Kingsley zavrtěl hlavou, a pak Severuse pohladil po rozcuchaných vlasech. „Jestli ti pomůže, když si tohle budeš myslet, tak jen do toho.“

Severus Kingsleyho ruku setřásl a vstal. „No, na co čekáš _ty_?“ zeptal se nečekaně. „Vašemu vzácnému mladému hrdinovi neublížím, až dorazí, jestli si o to děláš starosti.“

„Ne, vím, že to neuděláš,“ řekl Kingsley. „Bez ohledu na to, jak moc bys chtěl. Ale mám pro tebe zprávy, takže kdybys...“

„Musím před odchodem ještě něco zařídit.“

Kingsley svraštil čelo. „Myslel jsem, že jsi všechno, čeho jsi si cenil, už odnesl do svého trezoru u Gringottových.“

„Z větší části ano,“ odpověděl Severus úsečně, scvrknul kožený vak a strčil jej do jedné hluboké kapsy svého hábitu. „Ale i když mě Narcisa a Draco doháněli k šílenství, _nenechám_ je tu, aby je našel Potter a jeho nohsledi.“

„Co Červíček?“

Severus si odfrkl. „Bez rozmýšlení bych ho Potterovi nechal na milost a nemilost, ale už je to tak, že jsem ho dva dny neviděl. Jdi. Počkej na mě na tom opuštěném pozemku dolů po silnici. Budu tam za chvilku.“

„A Malfoyovi?“

„Jsem si jistý, že pochopí, že je v jejich nejlepším zájmu najít si pro dnešní noc jiné ubytování, a že jakákoliv interakce s jejich bezděčným dobrodincem by nebyla moudrá.“

Kingsley se na Severuse naposledy otálivě podíval. Vypadal, jako by chtěl něco říci, ale jen se zhluboka nadechl, nasedl zase na koště a vyletěl ven. Severus se za ním díval, dokud ho už v bezměsíčné noci nebylo vidět.

\--------

Když Severus otevřel dveře své staré ložnice, zrak mu padl na Draca, který spal v jeho dětské posteli, bledou tvář zakrytou příliš dlouhými rozčepýřenými vlasy, a mohl si na okamžik skoro představit, že je zpátky v Bradavicích a kontroluje uprostřed noci své mladé zmijozelské svěřence, dokud o chvíli později z chodby za sebou neuslyšel měkké kroky.

„Děje se něco, Severusi?“ zeptala se Narcisa tiše, když si vedle něj stoupla do dveří. Luciusova manželka nikdy nepatřila k Severusovým oblíbeným lidem, ani když spolu chodili do školy, ale na jejích ochráncovských instinktech pokud šlo o jejího syna nemohl najít chybu.

„Narciso, ty a Draco si musíte posbírat věci,“ řekl rychle. „Právě jsem se dozvěděl, že sem míří tým bystrozorů.“

Rozšířily se jí oči, ale jen přikývla a okamžitě šla vzbudit svého syna. Dobře. Možná by jeho instrukce následovala, i kdyby věděla, že sem místo vycvičeného týmu lovců černokněžníků míří jen nedospělý kluk a jeho dva kamarádi, ale Draco by je v takovém případě rozhodně _nenásledoval_ a Severus potřeboval, aby ti dva zmizeli, aniž by ztráceli čas neplodnými debatami.

O pět minut později stál rozespalý Draco Malfoy vedle své matky u dveří na zahradu.

„Nejdete s námi, pane profesore?“

Severus zavrtěl hlavou.

„Než se k vám přidám, musím ještě něco dokončit,“ řekl, vděčný, že má věrohodnou výmluvu alespoň pro krátký odklad cesty do Malého Visánku. Pán zla bude pravděpodobně rozladěn, až ty dva Malfoyovy na svém prahu zastane, ale Severus si byl jistý, nakolik to s Voldemortem bylo možné, že už jim od něj žádný tělesný trest nehrozí.

„Severusi, jsi zcela přesvědčený, že se prostě nemůžeme vrátit na své rodinné panství?“

„Obávám se, že ne, Narciso. Ministerstvo mělo všechen Luciusův majetek celý uplynulý rok pod dohledem a návrat by pro tebe nebyl bezpečný - každopádně ne se synem.“

Přikývla.

„Krom toho,“ řekl Severus šibalsky, „jsem si jistý, že už ti chybí tvá drahá sestra.“

„Ach ano,“ odpověděla s pozvednutým obočím. „Je tu taky tohle.“

Draco se uchichtl do rukávu, což mu od jeho matky vysloužilo jemné šťouchnutí, a pak byli pryč.

\--------

Když byl Severus hotov s Dracem a Narcisou, nebyl si z jakéhosi důvodu zcela jistý, že na něj Kingsley na tom pozemku bude čekat, ale když prošel uvolněnými plaňkami v jeho zadní části, Kingsley tam byl, opřený o jeden ze starých stromů.

„Všechno podle plánu?“ zeptal se Kingsley, jakmile se Severus objevil.

Severus přikývl. „Ano, pokud do ‚podle plánu‘ zahrnuješ odeslání dalších dvou možných rukojmí do doupěte Pána zla.“

„Vážně nebyla jiná možnost, Severusi. Přece jsi je nemohl ulít do Reading Holiday Inn.“

Pomyšlení na Draca a Narcisu Malfoyovy uvelebené v mudlovském hotelu Severuse proti jeho vůli rozesmálo, což zase na oplátku vyloudilo úsměv na Kingsleyho tváři.

„Mám rád tvůj smích,“ řekl Kingsley a naklonil se, aby Severuse políbil na špičku nosu.

Severus cítil, jak červená, a i když věděl, že Kingsley výraz v jeho obličeji neuvidí, zamračil se.

„Myslel jsem, že jsi říkal, že máme ještě práci. Co kdybychom začali tím, že mi prozradíš, jestli se s tebou ten váš ochočený vlkodlak podělil o své domněnky stran toho, proč se Potter rozhodl jít po zlotřilém Severusi Snapeovi zrovna dnes v noci?“

Kingsley pokrčil rameny. „Remus si není jistý. Myslí si, že je Harry možná jen frustrovaný, že nemůže najít poslední viteál, takže...“

Severus svraštil čelo. „Co poslední?“

„Viteál. Jsem si jistý, že jsem se tě na ně ptal před...“

„Rozhodně neptal,“ řekl Severus a pokusil se najít ve svých vzpomínkách zmínku o tom slovu. Znělo zatraceně povědomě, ale... ne, nic v nich nebylo. „Co je to?“

„Podle toho, co Remus dokázal z Harryho dostat, je to nějaká ochrana duše. Existuje jakýsi téměř neznámý rituál černé magie, který zvlášť mocné čarodějce nebo kouzelníkovi umožní rozpoltit duši, a Harry Remusovi řekl, že právě tak se Voldemortovi tolikrát podařilo vrátit z pokraje smrti.“

Severus se zachvěl; pro sebe si řekl, že to je tím, jak se ochlazuje noc.

„Pokračuj.“

„Vlastně už není, víc co říct. Harry si je jistý, že zbývá už jen jeden, ale Remus říká, že ho ten hoch a jeho kamarádi nemohou najít. Mluvilo se o tom, že ten medailon patřil mezi věci, které Mundungus ‚uvolnil‘ z domu Blacků, ale ukázalo se, že...“

„Medailon?“

Kingsley přikývl. „Něco, co patřilo Regulusovi, když...“

„Do prdele!“

Ten pitomý kluk! Celé roky si schovával Voldemortovu... bože! Regulus ho musel zaklít paměťovým kouzlem hned po té, co... ten mrňavý _syčák_!

„Kdo je syčák?“ zeptal se Kingsley poplašeně. „Severusi, co se děje?“

„Musím se vrátit zpátky do domu,“ řekl Severus.

„Nemůžeš! Harry tam bude každou...“

„Kingsley, sklapni na chvíli! Pokud to půjde, pokus se tu zůstat a počkat na mě, ale jestli se nevrátím, řekni Potterovi, ať se podívá do té zamykací mosazné krabičky v ložnici v patře.“ Severus Kingsleyho popadl za paži. „Slib mi to!“

Kingsley mu na oplátku paži stiskl a přikývl. „Slibuji.“

Severus k sobě Kingsleyho přitáhl a prudce ho políbil na ústa, a než mu dal příležitost odpovědět, _přemístil se_ do kuchyňských dveří v Tkalcově ulici a vyběhl po schodech.

Sotva chvíli po té, co vstoupil do své dětské ložnice, Severus uslyšel, jak se otevírají jeho vchodové dveře, a tlumené hlasy Pottera a jeho dvou stínů.

„To bylo fantastické, Harry!“ slyšel říkat nejmladšího syna Artura Weasleyho. „Já ty pukliny v ochranných kouzlech kolem toho domu ani _neviděl_.“

„To protože tam žádné nebyly, Rone,“ řekla Grangerová. „Myslím, že Harry těmi ochrannými kouzly prorazil skrz, jako by tam ani nebyla.“

Jak to Potter nejspíš udělá i s ním, jestli ho tu dnes večer chytne.

Severus netrpěl žádnou falešnou skromností stran svých magických schopností. Věděl, že je mocný kouzelník, a přece měl ani ne před rokem co dělat, aby se ubránil před kouzly jež na něj ten šestnáctiletý kluk seslal. A dnes? Severus prakticky cítil syrovou sílu, jež z toho prokletého kluka vyzařovala.

Tím lépe pro kouzelnický svět, pomyslel si Severus..., a tím hůř pro něj.

Severusovi se nechtělo riskovat ani tlumivé zaklínadlo, dokud byl Potter v domě, a tak se připlížil ke knihovničce a sundal malou mosaznou krabičku. Otevřel víčko a tam, ležící na několika věcech, jež si Severus nechal z doby, kdy byl kluk, byl ten medailon. Při zběžném pohledu to byl docela obyčejný šperk - rozhodně nijak cenný podle obecných měřítek - ale Regulus, vypadající unaveně a nemocně, ho jednou pozdě v noci přinesl k Severusovi a prosil jej, aby ho choval v bezpečí. Tři dny na to byl Regulus mrtvý, a Severus ten medailon ve vzácném výbuchu nostalgie po přátelství s oním chlapcem uložil do ‚truhlice pokladů‘, načež na něj na dvě další desetiletí zapomněl.

„Hermiono?“ slyšel jak Potter říká. „Co kdybys zůstala tady a podívala se, jestli v knihovně toho hajzla něco nenajdeš? Ron a já se porozhlídnem nahoře.“

Nebyl čas se dál zdržovat. Severus sáhl do krabičky a zvedl medailon... a okamžitá mučivá bolest, již pocítil v levé ruce, ho srazila na kolena. V ústech ucítil krev v místě, kde se kousl do jazyka, aby nevykřikl.

Tak opatrně, jak dokázal, nechal Severus medailon sklouznout na prošlapaný koberec pod nohama, a pak z kapsy hábitu vytáhl kapesník a zvedl medailon znovu, tentokrát za řetízek.

Bolest, již pocítil teď, nebyla zdaleka tak ostrá jako poprvé, ale přetrvávala - a doprovázel ji neodbytný pocit, že Severus _musí_ okamžitě k Pánovi zla.

Severus si vykasal hábit a proklouzl oknem z ložnice, jako to dělával, když byl kluk. Posadil se na kraj střechy a zamračil se na okapní rouru, o níž věděl, že není dost pevná, aby unesla jeho dospělou váhu, než se zhluboka nadechl a seskočil do zahrady.

Když dorazil ke Kingsleymu, měl vyvrtnutý kotník a špinavé ruce a kolena, a _nemohl_ předat ten medailon, bez ohledu na to, jak moc chtěl. Sotva se dokázal udržet a _nepřemístit se_ rovnou k Voldemortovi.

„Severusi?“

„Znehybni mě.“

„Cože?“

„Slyšel jsi mě. Musíš mě znehybnit,“ řekl Severus. Bože, sám sobě zněl jako vyděšené dítě; mohl jen hádat, jak ho slyšel Kingsley. „Znehybni mě, a pak zajisti, aby se tenhle zasranej medailon dostal k Potterovi.“

„Byl...“

„Ano, byl v tom zkurveným domě, ale...“

„Na tom nezáleží,“ pronesl Kingsley, ruku na Severusově rameni a v obličeji výraz, který říkal, že by mohl znát _všechny_ důvody, proč Severus nemohl medailon tomu klukovi dát. „A Severusi? Až budeš moci... můj domov je tvým domovem.“

Severus se zahleděl dolů a zamrkal, aby potlačil náhlé pálení v očích..

„ _Petrificus Totalus!_ “

Naprosto ochromen Severus sotva postřehl, že mu Kingsley vyndává hůlku z kapsy, ale když mu Kingsley vzal z ruky medailon, Severus měl v tu chvíli pocit, jako by mu vytrhl kus těla.

„Severusi,“ slyšel Kingsleyho říkat. „Dal jsem tvou hůlku pod strom. Omlouvám se, ale myslel jsem si, že by mohl být dobrý nápad udělat si trochu prostoru, abych odsud vypadnul, až ukončím to kouzlo. Jenom... opatruj se.“

Myslel si, že cítí, jak jej Kingsley líbá na spánek, ale nemohl si být jistý.

Uplynula chvíle, a pak Kingsleyho hlas - mnohem slabší než před okamžikem - vykřikl _„Finite Incantatem!_ “

Severus se prudce otočil, ale Kingsley už se _přemístil_ , a Severus se po té, co si zase vzal hůlku, oddal Voldemortovu volání.

#### Část sedmá: Budoucnost, již hledáš

Po té, co byl to ráno neobřadně vytažen z postele, Kingsley využil pár okamžiků soukromí, jež mu dali před odvlečením na další výslech, aby se přesvědčil, že je všechno, kde má být.

Všechny části těla byly přítomny a zaznamenány, ačkoliv vystřelující bolest, již cítil při každém zakašlání a hlubokém nadechnutí, značila alespoň jedno zlomené žebro, ne-li více. Viděl a cítil všelijaké pohmožděniny a odřeniny, ale nic, co by se nedalo rychle spravit, kdyby mu dovolili návštěvu u léčitele nebo kdyby se dokonce mohl zase dostat ke své hůlce. A stále ještě zakoušel rozmazané vidění - nejspíš důsledek zásahů troskami, jež minulou noc utržil do hlavy - ale jeho zrak se dnešní ráno zdál o _trochu_ lepší, než byl předchozího večera.

Víc Kingsleyho trápilo, že i když se mu Severuse za dvaasedmdesát hodin, co je přivedli, podařilo zahlédnout jen na kratičký okamžik, i těch pár vteřin stačilo, aby viděl, že na tom Severus není tak dobře jako Kingsley. Jeho vlasy, nijak ohromně čisté ani v nejlepších dobách, byly špinavé a visely v chomáčích kolem popelavé tváře. Oči měl skelné - ačkoliv jestli to byl výsledek prostého vyčerpání nebo dozvuků kleteb, jež ho zasáhly v boji, Kingsley nemohl vědět. A ruce se mu, sevřené v klíně, třásly.

Kingsley by v ten okamžik dal docela dost za to, aby mu se Severusem dovolili pár chvil o samotě, aby se ujistil, že je v pořádku, ale to by mu samozřejmě nepovolili. Kingsley měl, když ho třetí den v řadě odváděli do malé zatuchlé místnůstky a tvrdě srazili na otlučenou kovovou židli, jedinou útěchu, a to tu, že by situace byla nejspíš mnohem horší, kdyby nevyhrála „strana dobra“.

Koneckonců, nebylo pravděpodobné, že by ministerstvo jeho nebo Severuse popravilo.

Alespoň dokud nebude _po_ soudu.

\--------

Když mu přinesli šálek kávy, Kingsley nevěděl, jestli to je dobré nebo zlé znamení. Káva na ministerstvu byla proslulá svou odporností, ledaže... ne, byla zrovna tak mizerná jako vždy, ale alespoň byla horká. Kingsley kolem šálku sevřel ruce a zavřel oči a nechal teplo kávy, aby z jeho kostí vyluhovalo chlad.

„Moc pohodlí bych si nedělal.“ 

Kingsley se ohlédl a uviděl, že ve dveřích stojí jeho šéf, nastrojený do oficiálního bystrozorského hábitu - takového, který nikdy nikdo nenosí, pokud se kolem nepoflakují novináři.

„Gawaine, jak se vede? Něco nového?“

„Myslím, že prozatím byste si tu neformálnost mohl odpustit, bystrozore Pastorku.“

Ne, pomyslel si Kingsley, ta káva rozhodně nebyla dobrým znamením. „Omlouvám se, pane. Mohu se zeptat, kdy bych mohl být propuštěn?“

„No, přijde na to,“ řekl Robards.

„Pane?“

Robards si povzdechl až příliš povědomým způsobem. „Můžeš nakonec jít se mnou. Dole po chodbě má Moody na starosti tvého kamaráda. Třeba to shledáš výchovným.“

Kingsley položil šálek a zvedl se od stolu. Jestli byl Robards ochoten dovolit mu sledovat Severusův výslech, muselo to znamenat, že měli v plánu použít ten den při Kingsleyho výslechu veritasérum. Jinak nebylo možné aby někoho, zvlášť bystrozora, nechali získat představu o směru výslechu, jemuž jej podrobí.

\--------

Robards na dveře seslal jednoduché zamykací kouzlo, a pak mávl hůlkou, takže protější zeď zprůsvitněla.

„...zeptám se tě znova,“ říkal Moody v druhé místnosti. „Co jsi dělal v Raddleově statku?“

Severusovy zakrvácené rty Kingsleymu prozradily vše, co potřeboval vědět o jeho urputném boji s odpovídáním na Moodyho otázky.

„Já... dotkl jsem se jistého předmětu, který byl naladěn na znamení na mé paži, a Pán zl... Voldemort mě zavolal.“

„Co to bylo za předmět?“

„Byl to... šperk“

„Šperk?“ řekl Moody nevěřícně. „Dal jsi ho Voldemortovi?“

„Ne, už jsem ho odevzdal King... Pastorkovi.“

Moody kratičce pohlédl směrem ke zdi, a pak se otočil zpátky k Severusovi.

„Proč tě Voldemort nezabil?“

„Nevím. Možná nevěděl, co jsem měl v ruce.“

„Co dělal Pastorek v Raddleově statku, když jsme dorazili?“

Kingsley uvažoval, proč Moody změnil směr. Proč se neptal, co bylo tak zatraceně důležitého na tom medailonu? Pak si vzpomněl, že _on_ o něm také nic neřekl. Kingsley svraštil čelo a otočil se k Robardsovi, ale když už se díval přímo na něj, nemohl si vzpomenout, co mu chtěl povědět.

„Odpověz mi,“ zopakoval Moody. „Co dělal Pastorek v Raddleově statku, když jsme dorazili?“

„Já... nevím.“

„Proč poslal sovu, aby si domluvil schůzku s Luciusem Malfoyem?“

„Nevím!“

„Tak do prdele hádej, Snape.“

Severus zkřivil obličej, ale slova odmítala zůstat, kde je zjevně chtěl nechat. „Řekl bych, že se o mě mohl... bát.“

Moody se drsně zasmál. „Bystrozor z ministerstva jde sám do Voldemortova hlavního štábu jen proto, že se bojí o takový bezcenný kus smetí, jako jsi ty? Připadá mi, že tomu se dá jen těžko uvěřit.“

„No... proti gustu žádný dišputát, že?“ zabručel Severus.

Kingsley sebou trhl, když Moody kopl zezadu do Severusovy židle, čímž ho hrudí napřed přirazil na ostrou hranu stolu, a pak Severuse zatáhl za vlasy, dokud mu nezvrátil hlavu, a vnutil mu další tři kapky veritaséra.

„O jaké informace se Pastorek s Malfoyem podělil?“

Moody stále vyslýchal Severuse, ale jeho čarodějné oko se skrz očarovanou zeď dívalo přímo na Kingsleyho.

„Řek jsem, že _nevím_. Nebyl jsem přítomen jejich setkání.“ Severus měl ruce přivázané k opěradlům židle, ale schoulil se do sebe, jak jen dokázal, a rozkašlal se, pak si odkašlal a pokusil se odplivnout na podlahu, ale podařilo se mu jen si tím plivancem poslintat bradu a už i tak špinavý hábit.

„Co si _myslíš_ , že Malfoyovi řekl?“

Severus znovu zakašlal, a pak odpověděl: „Stará hesla. Polohu bystrozorských úkrytů, které nejsou měsíce využívány. Možná jména mrtvých tajných agentů.“

„A co dalšího?“

„Že... že by mohl dostat novější informace, kdyby mě pustili.“

Kingsley cítil, jak se mu Robardsovy oči zavrtávají do zátylku. Tohle svým vyslýchatelům pověděl, ale ze Severusových úst to zjevně znělo jinak. Moody Severuse prudce otočil a ošklivě se usmál.

„Jaké povahy byl tvůj... vztah s bystrozorem Pastorkem?“

Severus se kousl do spodního rtu, až mu z úst začala téct na bradu krev, ale zavrtěl hlavou.

„Myslel sis, že je tvůj... milenec? Předklonil ses a dovolil mu píchat tě, Snape?“

„Tak to nebylo,“ zašeptal Severus a pevně zavřel oči.

„Oho, myslím, že to bylo právě tak,“ řekl Moody. „Myslím, že na tebe, odpornou smrtijedskou verbež, přišel, a když jsi mu řekl, že ti může vrazit péro do prdele, když tě neudá, tak usoudil, proč ne? Zabils hlavu řádu a možná si Pastorek myslel, že Voldemortova strana bude strana vítězná. Na tohle sázeli všichni vykukové.“

Vážně si to Moody myslel? Myslel si to _Robards_? Že by prodal svoje vlastní oddělení pro... Kriste!

„Bylo to tak, Snape? Snažíš se ho chránit?“ Moody vzhlédl a zíral na zeď, za níž stáli Kingsley a Robards. „Chráníš ho, že jo, ty pitomej hajzle. Vážně si myslíš, že se tě nevzdal, když...“

„Není, čeho se vzdávat,“ řekl Severus chraplavě, oči dál pevně zavřené. „Kings... _Pastorek_ dělal, oč ho ředitel požádal. Já jsem dělal, co Albus...“

„Nepronášej jeho jméno v mojí přítomnosti, vrahu.“

Moodyho hlas přetékal zlostí, když Severuse chytil za límec, a jestli kdy Severus vypadal na zhroucení, bylo to v tu chvíli. Kingsley udělal bezděčný krok kupředu, zapomínaje úplně, že je dělí stěna, ale Robards ho chytil pevně za rameno a stáhl zpátky a ven do chodby.

„Tak tohle teď děláme?“ zeptal se Kingsley pronikavým šeptem. „Takhle jednáme s vyslýchanými?“

Robards se na Kingsleyho podíval s nezaujatým výrazem v obličeji. „Kde jsi byl posledních dvacet let své kariéry, Pastorku? Když vše, co hledáme, je jen potvrzení, tak...“

„Ale to _není_ vše, co v tomhle případě hledáte, nebo jste se už rozhodli, že můžete zcela přeskočit Starostolec a odsoudit Se... Snapea čistě jen na základě toho, co si _myslíte_ , že se stalo?“ Kingsley potřásl hlavou a mělce zakašlal ve snaze udržet si žebra co nejvíc v klidu. „Nenaučili jsme se nic z Blackova případu?“

„Nevím, co si myslíš, že jsme se z toho měli naučit,“ řekl Robards a odstrčil Kingsleyho z cesty svačinového vozíku, jenž projížděl středem chodby. „Odsouzený zabiják, který unikl ruce zákona a...“

„On Petra Pettigrewa nezabil!“

„To říkáš ty,“ odvětil Robards energicky. „Pořád nemáme žádný hmatatelný důkaz a vůbec, zapomněl jsi na ten tucet mudlů, kteří ten den zemřeli?“

„Pettigrew je zabil, aby...“

„Nechci už o tom případu nic víc slyšet,“ řekl Robards a zakroutil hlavou. „A kdybys byl chytrý, pořádně by ses zamyslel, než bys mi začal připomínat, že jsi měl na starosti Blacka chytit. Začínám si...“

„Pane.“

„Co je, Elkinsi,“ zeptal se Robards mladého bystrozora, který mu právě poklepal na rameno.

„Bystrozor Moody vzkazuje, že je vaše přítomnost žádána ve výslechové místnosti.“

„ _Cože_ řekl?“

Elkins pokrčil rameny, a pak se zhluboka nadechl. „Povídal: ‚řekněte tomu zatracenýmu velšskýmu králíkovi, že se všechno právě úplně posralo a jestli nechce vypadat víc neschopně, než už vypadá, tak ať pěkně rychle hne tou svou prdelí a jde sem.‘“ 

Robards udělal obličej. „Můžete jít, Elkinsi. Pastorku, pojďte se mnou.“

Kingsley následoval svého šéfa zpátky chodbou, až došli ke dveřím výslechová místnosti. Moody stál venku, v ruce držel svitek pergamenu a zlobně se mračil.

„Co se děje, Moody?“

„A co ne?“ řekl Moody a nakopl dřevěnou nohou bledě žlutou zeď. „Je tam zatracenej blázinec, teď co se ukázal Potter.“

„Co ten tu dělá?“ zeptal se Robards. „Myslel jsem, že se odebral užívat trochy zaslouženého odpočinku a zotavení.“

Moody si odfrkl. „Zase jsi četl noviny, co, hošku? Šel jen do Vydrníku svatého Drába, ale přitáhli ho zpátky, aby ‚pomohl při vyšetřování.‘“

„Kdo?“

„McGonagallová, Lupin a to Grangerovic děvče.“

„Co udělali...“

„Co _neudělali_? Dohromady sehnali sto metrů hlášení očitých svědků, napsané v ruce, a ne rychlobrkem, plus Lupin a Potter předložili myslánková svědectví tady o Pastorkovi a jeho čubce.“

Kingsley cítil, jak mu vzteky rudne krk, ale nic neříkal, ani když se na něj Robards tázavě podíval.

„Svědectví o čem, Moody?“

„O tom, jak bychom teďka všichni klečeli před Voldemortem, kdyby nebylo toho umaštěnýho hajzla, kterej naší straně podával skrz Pastorka informace. Jo, a něco o kusu Voldemortovy duše v medailónu, ať už to znamená cokoliv.“

„Och, do prdele,“ řekl Robards. „Z toho bude na tiskovém děs.“

„Brousek už tam dolů poslal toho svýho hnusnýho dlaždičouna, aby si pustil hubu na špacír a vyhodil je.“ Moody se otočil a podíval se na zavřené dveře. „Bejt tebou, tak tu potíž se Snapem odstraním, než se do budovy dostanou novináři.“

Robards počkal, až Moody uklidí hůlku zpátky do jejího pouzdra a zmizí chodbou vedoucí do východního křídla, a pak zamumlal _Alohomora_ a vstoupil do dveří. Kingsleymu neřekl, že má počkat, takže ten Robardse do místnosti následoval.

Než Robards Severusovi cokoliv řekl, pročetl si poznámky na svitku, který mu dal Moody. „Tak,“ řekl konečně Robards, stále aniž by vzhlédl. „Harry Potter říká, že jsi se postaral o poslední kousek skládačky, takže mohl porazit Voldemorta, a že jsi po celý poslední rok války předával informace.“

„Jestli to říká _Potter_ ,“ pravil Severus, „tak to musí být pravda.“

Severusův hlas byl zastřený a špatně vyslovoval - typické pro toho, kdo byl předávkován veritasérem - ale na světě nebyl zvuk, jejž by si Kingsley přál slyšet dychtivěji.

„Proč jsi něco neřekl?“ zeptal se Robards.

Severus vydal zvuk, jako by se pokoušel o smích, ale stal se z něj další záchvat kašle. „To má být vtip, ne?“ zeptal se. „Vůbec jsem nečekal, že by to někdo potvrdil.“

Kingsley zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Taková doba a Severus v něj má pořád tak málo důvěry. V _ně_. To ten pitomec nevěděl, jak moc...

„Bylo by to naše slovo proti slovu všech ostatních,“ řekl Severus. „Jaký by to mělo smysl?“

 _Naše_ slovo?

Možná že Kingsley konečně přestal patřit ke skupině lidí, jimž Severus Snape nedůvěřoval.

\--------

Avšak lidí, kteří dál nedůvěřovali Severusi Snapeovi, byl bezpočet.

„Nemůžete ho držet pod dozorem,“ řekl Kingsley. „Slyšeli jste moji výpověď a viděli jste, co dal Harry Potter do...“

„Je mi líto, ale je to zrovna tak pro jeho bezpečnost jako pro bezpečnost ostatních.“

„To jsou jen kecy, jestli omluvíte ten výraz. Fajn, podívejte..., co kdybych si za něj vzal odpovědnost?“

Kingsley nevěděl, jak tohle Severusovi vysvětlí, ale jistě by se rozčiloval víc, kdyby ho sledoval úplně cizí člověk.

„Mohl bych tu a tam poslat hlášení, čistě formálně.“

Zbláznil se? Severus by nesnesl, aby na něj Kingsley psal hlášení. Třeba by každý měsíc mohl jen něco vymyslet, jako to dělal v jasnovidectví.

Robards pozvedl obočí, a pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, myslím, že to by nebylo přijatelné. Ještě toho pořád zbývá příliš mnoho urovnat, co se týče tvých vlastních nedávných činů.“

Kingsley se zamračil. To znělo trochu zlověstně.

„To, co jsi ve volném čase vykonával pro Řád, je jaksi pochopitelné, když uvážíme politickou realitu, jíž jsme čelili,“ řekl Robards a usadil se přitom do své židle. „Je pro to alespoň precedens a všichni ví, jak vemlouvavý dokázal Albus Brumbál být, když něco chtěl. Jenže to, že jsi nenahlásil místo pobytu Severuse Snapea, nebo neuvědomil své nadřízené v Řádu nebo mě, že víš, kde je, je nepřijatelné.“

„Viděl jsi s ním Moodyho,“ řekl odměřeně. „Opravdu mi můžete říct, že by kdokoliv vyslechl slovo z toho, co by Snape řekl, než by ho podrobili mučení a uvrhli do Azkabanu?“

„O to nejde, Pastorku.“

Kingsley uhodil dlaní o stůl. „ _Přesně_ o to jde! Celou dobu byl na naší straně a...“

Robards vstal a zvedl ruku. „To docela stačí, Pastorku. Ministerstvo jasně určilo způsob jednání se všemi Smrtijedy a tobě nepříslušelo dělat soukromé výjimky z pravidel. Je zjevné, že už nemáš stejné cíle jako oddělení bystrozorů. Myslím, že bude nejlepší pro všechny zúčastněné, když se prostě dohodneme na rozdělení našich cest.“

Kingsleyho lehce bodla lítost, že se končí práce, kterou dělal po dvě desetiletí, ale že ho Robards propouští, jej ve skutečnosti nepřekvapilo. Od chvíle, kdy poprvé souhlasil pracovat pro Fénixův řád, věděl, že může přijít čas, kdy trhlina v jeho dvojí protichůdné oddanosti naroste příliš.

Co nepředvídal bylo, že se objeví oddanost třetí, jež pro něj bude ještě důležitější.

\--------

Když Kingsley opustil Robardsovu kancelář, našel Severuse, jak sedí na chodbě pod ostražitým okem bystrozora Elkinse. Byl svazovacím kouzlem přilepený k tvrdé lavičce, víčka se mu zavírala z přemíry veritaséra v krevním oběhu, na tváři měl třídenní strniště a vzadu na rameni zaschlý plivanec, jenž se tam mohl dostat jen od nepřátelského kolemjdoucího.

Byl překrásný.

Kingsley požádal Elkinse, aby zrušil to kouzlo, což Elkins učinil, a pak Kingsley Severuse zvedl z lavičky. Co _chtěl_ udělat, bylo podržet Severuse v náručí, odhrnout mu z tváře špinavé vlasy a konejšivě ho políbit, ale znal jej dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že jediný veřejný projev náklonnosti, jaký bude Severus ochoten v tu chvíli přijmout je pomoc s udržením rovnováhy - a _tu_ přijímal jen proto, že by byl bez přispění nejspíš už upadl přímo tady na chodbě na obličej.

Nepohnuli se víc než několik kroků od lavičky, když Kingsley spatřil, jak zpoza rohu vychází velká skupina lidí. Z počtu návštěvnických propustek, které se jim vznášely nad hlavami, a z rozmanitosti fotoaparátů, brků a poznámkových bloků v rukou Kingsley správně uhodl, že se tisku podařilo získat povolení ke vstupu do budovy. Tak nenápadně, jak to uměl, se Kingsley postavil před Severuse, aby ho uchránil před jejich pohledy, ale nebylo to potřeba: jak se přiblížili, mohl vidět, že ve středu skupiny je Harry Potter s Grangerovou, Weasleym a Remusem po boku.

Když Kingsley odtahoval Severuse ke zdi, aby skupinu nechali projít, Harry, jenž vypadal téměř tak unaveně, jako by to byl _on_ , koho OPKZ podrobilo třídennímu vyslýchání, se k nim otočil čelem. Kingsleymu krátce pokývl, ale Severuse probodl pohledem, na což Severus odpověděl stejnou mincí. Jak Kingsley Severuse vedl podél davu a dolů chodbou, zavrtěl hlavou. Ten Potterovic kluk nakonec udělal správnou věc, ale nic jeho a Severuse nepřiměje, aby se měli rádi.

\--------

Kingsley a Severus čekali, až se čarodějka z pomocné přepážky pro bezpečnost vrátí z místnosti pro zabavené předměty s jejich hůlkami, když se Remus odtrhl od skupiny obklopující Harryho a přiklusal chodbou, aby se k nim připojil.

„Ne že by to doopravdy něco znamenalo,“ řekl Remus, když byl u nich, „ale než zmizíte, chtěl jsem vám oběma poděkovat. Náš svět vám toho mnoho dluží a obávám se, že vám to nikdy nesplatí.“

„Rádo se stalo, Remusi,“ řekl Kingsley tiše. „A děkuji za všechno, co jsi pro nás oba udělal. Jsem si docela jistý, že kdyby ta svědectví nedorazila, kdy dorazila, byli bychom teď oba v Azkabanu.“

Remus se ohlédl přes rameno na dav lidí na druhém konci chodby a povzdechl si při pohledu na Rufuse Brouska a Percyho Weasleyho, již teď stáli vedle Harryho. „Tak, Kingsley,“ řekl Remus opatrně, „doslechl jsem se, že přemýšlíš o... změně povolání.“

„Šeptanda se šíří rychle, co?“ odpověděl Kingsley se zatrpklým úsměvem. „Jo, já a oddělení bystrozorů se rozcházíme.“

„Co budeš dělat místo toho?“

„Myslím, že si potřebuji vzít čas na rozmyšlenou. Možná pojedu navštívit svou rodinu v Karibiku, než se rozhodnu.“ Koutkem oka Kingsley zahlédl, jak Severus při zmínce o jeho rodině prudce zvedl hlavu, a pak ji zase sklonil. Zatraceně. Vážně se bude muset naučit být opatrnější, když mluví o svých plánech do budoucna. Nestačilo, že Kingsley věděl, že chce, aby součástí té budoucnosti byl Severus; Severus to musel vědět též.

„Ovšem, všechno záleží na tom, co chce dělat Severus, ale bylo by nejspíš nejlepší, kdyby teď ani jeden z nás nebyl v Anglii.“

Sklouzl pohledem doprava a Severus se na něj díval, ve tváři zřetelné překvapení. Tak měl Kingsley pravdu; Severus se _skutečně_ domníval, že jej Kingsleyho plány nezahrnovaly.

Tak pokradmu, jak to na veřejném místě bylo možné, Kingsley ovinul ruku kolem Severusova štíhlého pasu a jemně stiskl.

„No,“ řekl Remus, jenž se zcela jasně snažil na ty dva ohromeně nezírat. „Já... ehm... řekl bych, že půjdu zpátky za Harrym. Kamkoliv půjdete, doufám, že budete udržovat kontakt. Oba dva.“

Kingsley přikývl. „Budu, Remusi. A ještě jednou děkuji.“

Severus chvíli nic neříkal, a potom vzhlédl, na tváři zase svůj obyčejný chmurný výraz.

„Lupine, pokud si ten minulý a budoucí hrdina bude moci získat přístup k mým papírům - a nemám pochyb o jeho schopnosti prolomit se do mého kabinetu _bez_ povolení, nedostane-li oficiální souhlas - je v nich svitek zařazený pod ‚Z‘ jako ‚zuřivá šelma‘, jenž obsahuje nejnovější recept na vlkodlačí lektvar. Předpokládám, že Grangerová bude dostatečně kompetentní, aby ti ho připravovala.“

„Ty jsi dobrý člověk, Severusi, víš to?“ zašeptal Kingsley teatrálně, ale Severus se v odpověď ještě víc zamračil.

Jenže ani ten chmurný pohled nemohl Remusovi zabránit, aby Severuse přímo tady na chodbě všem na očích neobjal. „Nedovedu vyslovit, jak moc si toho cením, Severusi. Tak neuvěřitelně štědrý...“

Severus se vymanil z Remusova objetí, v bledém obličeji výraz blízký zděšení. „Ovšem, ovšem... rádo se stalo. Nerozebírej to, pro boha.“

Kingsley se na Severuse usmál. „Myslím, že je na čase, abychom šli.“ 

#### Epilog: Dovnitř ze zimy

Bylo mnoho krémů a mastí - mudlovských i kouzelnických - vyvinutých na ochranu světlé pleti před žhavým karibským sluncem, ale Severus Snape, muž, jenž strávil většinu svého života ve studeném vlhkém sklepení, z nějakého důvodu nepovažoval žádnou takovou ochranu za nutnou, když na ten slunečný ostrov poprvé dorazil. Kingsleyho babička naštěstí znala pár pěkných maskovacích kouzel na skrytí růžového nádechu, který Severusova obyčejně sinalá pleť přijala, a léčivá kouzla jejího manžela ulevila spálení.

Soukromě měl Severus podezření, že se Kingsley a jeho prarodiče pomyšlením na opáleného Severuse Snapea baví až příliš, ale být předmětem pobavení už Severuse nemohlo ranit - alespoň co se téhle rodiny týkalo.

Severus klimbal ve své oblíbené židli na verandě, když se Kingsley, stále ještě v bílých šortkách a košili s barevnými papoušky, které si toho rána oblékl na cestu do blízkého mudlovského města, posadil na houpačku vedle Severuse a opřel se o jeho sluncem spálené rameno.

„Hej.“

„Tobě taky hej,“ řekl Severus ospale, lehce otevřel oči a šťouchl hlavou do Kingsleyho. „Kdy jsi se vrátil?“

„Vlastně před pár minutami. Snědl jsi snídani?“

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Jak bych mohl jinak, s tvým dědečkem jako hlídacím psem? Jen co se otočím, vnucuje mi ten člověk jídlo.“

Kingsley se usmál, a pak se natáhl a poplácal Severuse po bříšku, jež mu za těch šest měsíců narostlo. „Připomeň mi, abych dědečkovi poděkoval. Výsledky se mi zamlouvají.“

Severus potřásl hlavou, a pak položil svou ruku na Kingsleyho a opět zavřel oči před sluncem.

„Uvidíme, jak se ti to bude zamlouvat, až odplyne další půl rok nouze,“ řekl. „Hodlám si tu pěkně sedět a nedělat nic jiného, než jíst a spát, dokud nezahanbím i Horáce Křiklana.“

„Tloustni si podle libosti, Severusi Snape,“ ozvala se Kingsleyho babička a vstoupila k nim na verandu. „Ale nemysli si, že tu prospíš život. Poslední dobou v kouzelnické části města dochází k řadě loupeží, které vykazují známky použití lektvarů, a hodila by se nám tvoje odborná rada. Dali bychom tě samozřejmě na výplatní pásku... ledaže jsi ve skutečnosti finančně nezávislý a máš v úmyslu vydržovat mého vnuka tak, jak by si na to rád zvykl.“

„Promiň, Celesto,“ řekl Severus a mírně v tom jasném ranním slunci svraštil čelo. „Mám tomu rozumět tak, že mi nabízíš zaměstnání u východoamerického sboru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů? A... mluvila jsi se svým protějškem v Anglii?“

Celesta si dala ruce v bok a našpulila rty. „Den, kdy nechám to nezkušené štěně Gawaina Robardse říkat mi, koho můžu a koho nemůžu zaměstnat, bude den, kdy odevzdám pečeť svého úřadu.“

„Já... nemám laboratoř.“

„Myslíš, že bychom ti nemohli zajistit laboratoř, chlapče? Možná to nebude, na co jsi býval zvyklý, ale...“

„Ne, ne... jsem si jistý, že bude dobrá.“

„Znamená to, že tu práci vezmeš?“

„Samozřejmě. Děkuji ti, Celesto.“

„Oho, ještě mi, Severusi, neděkuj. Prý je pro mě hrůza pracovat,“ řekla a usmála se na něj.

Kingsley se zasmál a Celesta se otočila ke svému vnukovi. „A nemysli si, že tě tu tvůj dědeček a já necháme poflakovat a plést se pod nohy. Teď když jsi si odpočinul, tu je pro tebe spousta vyšetřování. Využij něco z toho svého přepychového bystrozorského tréninku.“

„Ano, babičko.“

„To ráda slyším. Jak se mnou lidé souhlasí.“

Celesta zvedla kočku, jež se celé ráno slunila vedle Severusovy židle. „Dobře, teď oba musíte se mnou. Tatínek udělal báječný oběd a nebylo by hezké nechat ho čekat, ne?“

Celesta a kočka zašly do domu, Severus se podíval na kuchyňské dveře, a pak si položil ruku na ještě plné břicho a zasténal.

Kingsley vstal a vytáhl Severuse ze židle. „Pojď Křiklánku,“ řekl, naklonil se a ochutnal Severusova ústa. „Nechtěli bychom přece, aby ti oběd vystydl.“

Než vešli, stáli ti dva muži chvíli v obětí na verandě. Pražilo do nich karibské slunce, ale Severus Snape našel veškeré teplo, jež potřeboval, v Kingsleyho náruči.

  


\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> A úplně na závěr se můžete podívat na **ilustraci** , kterou k epilogu udělala **RatCreature** a najdete ji na konci taky na [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263984/chapters/414005). Nepřehlédněte také [překlad povídečky](http://www.bedrnika.cz/preklady/rexluscus.html), kterou Dovnitř ze zimy inspirovalo.


End file.
